Taking care of a drained angel
by JosieStyle
Summary: Their feathered friend suddendly stranded in the middle of their motel room, on an early morning. After a good minute of chit chat he just basically collapsed in Dean's hands. When he woke up again he told the boys that he did some time traveling. After that, things got realy messy for our Angel. Wing!fic, Human!cas. And a little surprise at the end;)... Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Get up._

_Consider this day for a moment._

_What are you gonna do today?_

_What's the plan?_

"N-no," Dean muttered in his sleep.

_Yes, it may be still dark outside._

_But it is morning._

_Although it seems like the world around you still sleeps, but this day has started._

_If you get up now, and put your clothes on, quickly, you can do the things you normally don't take the time for it. Like, clipping your toenails. What? Does that sounds funny to you? It has to be done somethimes._

"_**Click… click…. click…"**_

"No… s'mmy… Stop."

_And if you are done with this task, you could do some other things. You have some extra time at hand, after all. Like, reading, epilate your nose hairs. But clipping the toenails has to be done first. That is the most important thing to do, for now._

_Right, Sammy?_

"**Click…click…"**

"S'mmy…" Dean muttered angrier. His voice was hoarse from sleep.

_Doesn't it feel good to be up that early? And isn't it nice to see the world waking with you? First the birds starting to sing. Than the fog disappears above the clam grass and grey empty roads. Darkness changes into twilight, slowly. And before you know it, the first sunbeams are there to shine the last signs of the dark night away. Sounds and noises become louder. Traffic appears on the road, again. And the streetlights getting duller in the growing sunlight, until they turned off._

_By then your own body is fully awoken. And if that is not the case, you need a strong cup of coffee._

**XXX**

"**Click… click… click…"**

'S-Sammm…' Dean moan annoyed while tossing himself around in his ramshackle motel bed. He was awake. And he was that one who needed that cup of coffee!

"Sammy, stop that, whatever that is you were doing."

But he certainly didn't want to start his day this early, when he had only just ended the previous day with a big thud on the mattress.

Sam sat upright in his bed with his bedside lamp on. Smiling his goofy-like smile at his angry looking brother. He put down his scissors and toiletry on his pillow and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

Dean rubbed his aching eyes and scrambled up painfully from his-poor excuse for a-pillow. It took a while before Dean could register Sams' actions in his brain and glossed a disapprovingly shook with his tired face. Wrinkles of the seams in his pillow were still on his cheek.

"Your nails? Seriously? Give me a break, man. You know I am a light sleeper." Sam didn't bother to hide his confused frown.

"Dean... It's five o'clock in the morning." Dean grimaced.

"Exactly, man. That you had the chance to sleep in the car, before we checked in to the motel, doesn't mean that you should cut your nails in the middle of the night! My God, Sam!"

Dean angrily turned his back to his younger brother and found a comfortable position on the uncomfortable sagging mattress. Sighing and muttering, Dean pushed his head further into his pillow and forced himself to go back to sleep.

And thank god ... it worked.

It was quiet for a while. Sam stared blankly at the bulge in front of him that already started to snore in his sleep.

**"Click ... click ..."**

"Sam," called his brother suddenly fully awake and quite pissed at his disturbed sleep.

"Erh ... sorry, Dean. I-I thought ..."

**"Ring ... Ring ..."** a noise rang suddenly, out in the middle of the motel room. It was Sams' mobile. It made both brothers freeze. There were not many people who had this number. Bobby had him. And, -

"Castiel?" Sam asked surprised when he saw the name on the screen. When the angel called him or Dean, it was usually serious. He shot a worried look at his brother who tossed off the blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, when he heard the angel's name.

"Castiel? You there?"

The line creaked a bit. As if the man was in a windy place. And no doubt that was true.

"Maybe he's ass- dialing again," Dean mumbled blankly.

With one nod before pushing his ear harder to the phone, Sam called his name again. Almost immediately Castiel started to speak.

"Sam! What is your current location!" Croaked his metallic voice. With one click of a button, he put Castiel on the speaker before Dean nervously snatched the phone out of his hands. It will not be the first time.

"Cas? What did I say about early mornings? Only if there is an emergency call, remember? People need to sleep," Dean muttered hoarsely. But Sam saw the worried frown on his face.

"The location! ... Now!"

"Uh, we're in Minnesota, Duluth. Mesabi Motel Room number 8-,"

**"Woooossshh"**

And the angel stood in the middle of the motel room. Between the two beds.

It was hard to tell what was wrong with the picture. But soon it was clear when Dean also clicked his bedside lamp, upon hearing Castiels' rapid breathing.

The man was soaking wet. His baggy overcoat was dark, crumples and dirt. Water trickled down his waddling unstable body. And the man seemed to shiver slightly as he breathed heavily. Within no time the angel regained his strength back and straightened his back as if nothing had happened.

"Castiel, what was going on there? And why are you so wet? "

"I was in Scotland. The weather was very boisterous. "

There was silence. That gave the angel the time to dry his coat with one simple look and he calmly slid his hands in his pockets, afterwards. When the blue eyes searched his way to the older Winchester, Dean began to frown.

"Okay. I bite. What were you doing in Scotland." The angel blinked his eyes as if he didn't understand what Dean meant.

"You bite?" Repeated the angel confused. Sam rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"What were you doing in Scotland, Castiel?" The angel turned his stiff body to the younger Winchester and looked at him questioningly.

"There was a stranded traveler, who sought my assistance." With this said Castiel walked to the window and cheated concentrated to the hushed parking. The world awoke slowly these days.

"Cas? What are you saying? I don't see why you're here. Are you in danger? Do you need our help? Or what?"

"It doesn't happen often but people sometimes pray for me if their travel doesn't run smoothly. I have shown him the way. That's one of my tasks, remember."

Dean clearly didn't understand but Sam just nodded.

"Right. Well. Erm. Good for him or them." Sam grimaced when he saw that the Angel swayed a little on his feet.

"It was one man. He will be fine," the Angel said absently. Sam didn't know if Dean had seen it but he was pretty sure that there was something off about their Angel.

He shot a look at his brother. He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he obviously hadn't see Castiel sway a little. So Sam walked to the Angel to get one glimpse of his face. "So, Castiel. What you wanna do now? You wanna stay here for a bit? I ah… I could make you coffee if you like?"

Frowning, both Dean and Cas looked up at the youngest. Dean was about to say something when Cas interrupted him. "Maybe I like that. Thank u, Sam. The travel took a lot of power from me." Sam nodded at the dark haired angel. He was right about him being off.

Castiel his blue eyes wandered too the bag with the nail scissor on top. "What were you doing?" Castiel asked evenly.

"Yeah, Sammy. What were you doing in the middle of the night? Tell the angel," Dean said. He finally was a bit more awake and stood up to make a trip to the bathroom. When he walked past Sam his younger brother grab a hold of his arm. Dean looked confused at his younger brother and was startled by the serious look in his eyes. They both looked at the stiff form in front of them.

"Hey, uhm… Cas. You know what? Why don't you sit down for a bit while Sam makes you a fresh cup of coffee, alright?" Dean tried. And the angel just nodded and lowered himself down onto the creaking bed. Sam made his way to the small kitchen while Dean watched the angel with concern.

"Wy, Cas. I was just thinking that you never tried coffee before. It is strong stuff for a beginner. Especially when Sam makes it. You're sure you wanna try that stuff?"

The angel dropped his head a bit, his elbows were resting on his knees. As if he was looking at the ground. "I will be fine, Dean," Castiel said with a tired voice. By then, Dean knew the angel was about to keel over.

Where did you bring that dude anyway? Some were near the prehistory, or what?" He knew how the angel reacted when he did some time traveling. And by the looks of it, he was drained badly this time.

His eyes already started to droop. Within a minute, Castiel threatened to fall forward from his sitting position. And Dean was at his side in one heartbeat.

"Woa woa woa, Hey there."

Shocked at Cas's state Dean kneeled down in front of him to look into his eyes. But those were sealed shut.

"You oké?"

The angel's lips were parted while his whole weight was now hanging forward in Dean's hands. He was clearly out cold.

"Damnit, Cas."

* * *

_A/N: Hi there. I don't know how this story goes. But I will do my best. It's a totally new one. Not a translated one of my Dutch story's. So I hope it will be a good one. Please review! I need it to go on! Writing English is very difficuilt for me._

_X_

_josie_


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Sam to notice the quietness behind his back. Usually the two chat a bit. Mostly it was up to Dean to let the angel say some funny words what made him laugh. And eventually the angel adopted some of them, where Dean was so proud of. He was always so busy to fuck the angel up, completely. Yes, his big brother was a bully, sometimes.

And Sam usually was the one who kept reminding him that Castiel was not some toy, but in fact, an angel of the lord. He always said it like: _'Dude. He is not your freaking parrot. You should show him some respect.'_ Or something like that.

But this time, there was no need.

When the coffee was finally ready, Sam turned his face towards the angel. He just wanted to ask if Castiel liked some milk in his cup, but then he saw the angel, slummed down against his big brother like a sack of potatoes. Dean did his best to keep the boneless form from falling of the bed. Sam thought he could hear his brother whisper something in the angels' ear. He couldn't hear what he was saying. But he could guess. It was either: _'You gonna be okay, Cas.'_ Or _'Get of me moron!'_ Or something in between. It didn't really matter anyway.

With a deep frown he watched his brother struggle to get the angel on to the bed.

"Sam? A hand, please."

"Yeah, sure. What happened? He fainted?" Sam finally asked. It was almost painful to see his brother push the angel back only to pool him back up again when Cas' feet sunk deeper onto the ground, every time he did so.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean replied softly. "He just went out, man."

As soon as Dean tried to lie the angel down onto the matrass again, Sam was there next to him.

"Did he say anything before he went out?" Sam asked concerned. Deans' eyes never left het pale face of Castiel when he shook his head. "No, but I don't think he did this just to keep himself away from tasting your disgusting coffee." Both brothers smiled.

"Well, have it your way, then. Feel free to make your own," Sam said innocently, with his hands raised up in the air.

Carefully the brothers lay the angel down in a more comfortable position on the very uncomfortable mattress. When that was done the silence began. What should they do now? Wait until Castiel woke again? Like the last time Castiel collapsed in their motel room, after the little time travel adventure of his? It took almost two fully days when the angels' power was restored. But that was a while ago and the angel seemed to lose more of it every day.

"Man, he is screwed," Dean said, and finally broke the silence. One hand rubbed over his face. He was sunken into his thoughts while he looked at the soft rise and fall movements on Cas' chest.

"Ya think?" Sam snorted. A moment past. Sam decided to pour himself a cup. Outsite it started to brighten up. Sunstreams where now shining in the motelroom.

The strong aroma of the coffee, that Sam had made, brought Dean back. He needed coffee. His stomach was feeling empty as well. And he sure could use some fresh air. So he decided to get some breakfast for the three of them.

…

After half an hour Dean opened the motel room door quietly. Unconsciously his gaze instantly went straight up to the bed were the angel was laid on. But, to his surprise, the bed was already empty. Instead of dealing with a comatose angel, like that other time, the angel sat at the kitchen table. Opposite to Sam with a glass of water affront of him.

His hands were folded under his face. And the angel sure looked tired. But at least he was awake. And Sam looked very pleased with that.

"Hey, Dean. Look who's back with us?" his younger brother gestured to the dark haired man.

A little surprised by the sight of Castiel being up and about, Dean remained in the doorway for a minute.

"Huh," he said. With a grimace, he finally closed the door behind him without taking his eyes from the angel.

"Good morning, Cas. Got a bit of rest, I see?" It took a while but the angel eventually had managed to look up at the older Winchester. His blue eyes were a little cloudy and the usual sparkle in his eyes, as he putted it, was gone.

"I will be fine, Dean," Castiel said finally.

Just like that, his nose started bleeding.

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean shot back. Sam quickly handed the angel a handkerchief. Gratefully, Castiel took it and held it against his nose. Both brothers half expected that the angel was about to faint again, because of his sudden grayish colored complexion. But he held his own. So Sam and Dean gave a relieved sigh.

"Okay, Cas, hold it there for a moment. I am gonna talk to my brother for a bit," Sam said as he gave the angel a pat on his shoulder and stood up from the table. Castiel gave a small nod as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. The handkerchief was turning red, slowly. "Hey, Cas. Lean your head back, man," Dean said softly, as he dropped the paper bag of food onto the kitchen top. The angel did what he was told.

A concerned glance of his younger brother told Dean that Sam needed to talk to him, alone. So they both walked out of the room in to the parking lot. Dean let his back lean on his Impala.

"Alright. What's 'ta word?" he asked his younger brother. Sam shook his furrowed forehead and folded his hands on his hips, while he stared at the ground.

"Wow, I know that face. You are gonna bitch now, huh?"

"Dean. Let's be serious for one minute. That's all I ask. Castiel said that a man prayed for him to come. And he helped him to find his way back, right?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah… So?"

"So… why the withdrawal? What was he thinking, going back in time, again? Remember the time that we bagged him to come along with him? And he almost refused it because he knew the risk of getting sick or worse? So why this guy? What is his deal? Should we be worried?" Dean started to laugh.

"Wow, Sammy. Now you sound a little jealous to me." Sam gave him a look.

"Look, Dean. Maybe you are too stupid to see the point. But I think we need to know what happened with Castiel."

And with that, Sam angrily walked back inside. Leaving a stunned Dean behind.

"Alright. Fine! We will ask him. Jeez."

'Maybe he needs another manicure,' Dean thought to himself.

* * *

_A/N: Well. That was it for today. I hope you like this chapter. I liked that part when Sam said that Dean used Cas like a parrot. haha. And thanks again for the sweet reviews! It means a lot! but i always love some more!_

_X_

_Josie_


	3. Chapter 3

With a grim frown still visible Sam strode back into the motel room. But when he directed his eyes on the angel, his mouth fell open in shock.

Castiel was sitting on the floor with his arm leaning awkward on the overturned chair, where he had been sitting on, only five minutes ago. In one hand he firmly clutched the red colored handkerchief and in his other hand he held a number of culets from the glass he probably was holding during his fall.

"Sam," the angel said with a terrified tone. As if he didn't know what happened.

"Castiel! Hey hey hey. What are you doing on the floor?" Sam cried worried and rushed himself to the angel.

"Just spilled some water. Got dizzy when I restored my blouse. I think." At that moment Dean also came back inside.

"Wow, what happened here?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he knelt down by the angel and hoisted him carefully off the ground.

"Sorry, Dean," the angel said softly.

Castiel quickly regained some balance and walked with some help to the nearest bed. There he lowered himself quietly. For a while Dean just searchingly stared at him. When he was sure that the angel didn't collapse again, he did let him go. Quickly he accompanied his younger brother and they cleaned the mess up. Sam already gathered some of the broken glass from the ground and put them on the kitchen table. When Dean swept the rest of the shards away, Sam glanced backwards to Castiel who gazed dully ahead of him. He felt bad for the guy. He was clearly not feeling well.

"Don't worry, Cas. I will get you another glass of water, man. Stay there and take it easy. Okay?"

...

When everything was cleaned up Sam sat beside the angel on the bed and handed him another glass of water. The angel nodded gratefully and took the icy water to his mouth. When his lips touched the glass the water turned red, almost immediately. Instantly after that, the angel began to cough. The water he'd just had managed to pour inside of his mouth he spat it back out right in Sam's face.

"Oh ... wow ... erm. Calm down. Small sips, remember." The angel looked apologetically at the younger Winchester, and did what he was told. By then his hands started shaking. He just was exhausted from all of this.

It was better, now that he took small sips. But Castiel knew by now that he was too fast with thinking he was well enough to sit up. He needed more rest. And the Winchesters probably had already seen this. He should have listened to Sam when he told him that he would be better off in bed until he felt better. They are much more experienced with all sorts of physical problems. He should've known that by now.

With a sigh he gave the empty glass back to Sam.

"Thank you, Sam. Sorry I spit out the water on you."

"No problem, man."

The youngest Winchester stood up from the bed, to make room for his big brother. There was a long silence. While Sam rubbed a towel over his face, he knew what Dean was planning to do. Dean must have thought that this was the right moment to ask the angel what had happened. When he was still awake and reasonably sane; that is. Moreover, Sam could see that his big brother was actually very worried about Castiel.

So he let them alone, but stayed close listening what Castiel has to say.

"Cas. Could you perhaps tell us what happened to you? I mean, we can guess but it's better to hear it from you." At these words the angel dodged his stern look, as if he got embarrassed.

"Cas? Come on, man. It's just me. You can trust me. You know that, right?" Deans' gaze softened at the sight of two frightened big blue eyes. The angel sighed as he locked his gaze on to the ground. Dean was afraid that the man was going to faint ones more by the sight of his grayish tint. With one hand on the man's shoulder Dean watched him expectantly. Finally the angel gave in.

"There ... there was a man on his way to the wedding of his only daughter. The terrible storm had blocked the only road to the church by fallen trees and mud. The man tried to walk on foot and lost the road. He prayed for help and I was in the neighborhood." Castiel looked deep in to the eyes of the older Winchester to make his point clear.

"Dean. It's one of my tasks to assist lost people while traveling, especially on Thursdays. You have to understand. His conscience was so pure and he deserved to be on time for the wedding. So I helped him as best as I could." Dean blinked.

"Okay. I understand completely. But when you mean _'helped'_ you mean that you basically bend the time a little so he couldn't miss this wedding, right? So, I'm thinking: How much? Twenty years?" The angel was feeling uncomfortable again.

"Half a day, at most." Castiel shook his head as he sighed deeply. "Dean. Normally it wouldn't cost me that much of power. I'm getting weaker. That worries me. I feel so ashamed. I'm useless in the battle against Lucifer and the Apocalypse. I'm sorry for failing you."

Castiel sighed again and closed his eyes bleakly. Dean swallowed hard by the shock of what he just heard. Meanwhile the angel grabbed at his own white blouse.

"Just wanted to get this stain out. Then I got dizzy. I am afraid, Dean." The angel looked at him with those _kicked puppy_ eyes.

Dean stared at the wet spot on his shirt and finally saw the trouble in this whole situation.

"Ow. You are falling faster than we thought. I am sorry, man." And Castiel nodded. There appeared a small smile on the angels' lips.

"I believe your '_that sucks_' is the best sentence for it." Dean grinned as he watched the angel smile. He didn't do that very often. "Yeah, you got that right, my friend."

…

**_A/N: Well. This story is getting along just fine. I am glad it worked out. But this story is not done yet. So support me and I can get the next chapter ready! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review._**

**_X_**

**_Josie_**


	4. Chapter 4

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Dean and Sam finally had found the time to get some breakfast. After that little conversation with the angel, the poor man had fallen asleep almost immediately. And it looked like Castiel wasn't planning on wake up in a couple of minutes again soon. The man was obviously worn to a frazzle. Besides, Sam and Dean knew by now that this was only the beginning. They knew it would have happened, eventually. Cas said so himself. If they cut him off from heaven, the Grace will go with it. Eventually he would loss his powers. It was the price he was willing to pay for his freedom. And the friendship he had between the Winchesters, Castiel ones said, was a good alternative.

So, both Winchesters felt a little sad. Because this guy had lost everything because of them. Even if it was Castiels' own choice to disobey against given orders, in the first place. They both knew they were the whole reason for it. It was a tough task to wriggle out of this. Although the angel of the Lord never stopped believing that they could fight against the fight of all times.

That was why they were so quiet, now. And that was why they would care for the angel. Even when he was close from being human. He was a brother, now.

Castiel was family.

…

In silence Dean read the newspaper, looking for a case, while Sam was busy with searching things on his laptop. After 15 minutes Sam pushed his laptop down, just in time to see his brother stuffing the last of his breakfast inside his mouth. Dean glared up at him with a questioning look.

"Well. I found nothing. No case of what so ever. At least, I haven't found anything that looks like a case for us."

At that, Dean also closed the newspaper and rubbed his stinging eyes.

"Besides the weird part about some hundred-and-one years old lady making a full split during a television show to collect some money for a dog center, yesterday; there is nothing to be found on my side either. This town is too quiet if you ask me."

Sam let out a deep bored sigh and emptied his coffee mug.

Behind them the angel noisily started tossing around onto the mattress and moaned something unintelligible. Both Winchesters looked back at the shivering ball on the rickety bed. At that, Dean snorted.

"Castiel is right, Sammy. We have our hands full, already." Sam gave his brother a oblique look.

"Yeah, you're right."

…

Outside the weather was beautiful. There really wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was pleasantly warm. The window on the side of the bed where the angel was, stood ajar and the gentle breeze occasionally played with the curtains. It was Sam's idea to let some fresh air into the room. Maybe it did the angel some good. Because, he was getting worse. Maybe it was because the man was still wrapped in several layers of clothing with a blanket on top of him, but the man was beginning to sweat. Droplets beaded on his furrowed face while the angel still tossed and turned restless on the mattress. At first the Winchesters didn't spent too much attention on this. Because for them it was almost normal to hear someone moan in his sleep. Each of them had their own nightmares. And once the angel slept, which is quite unusual in the first place, it seemed that he had to go through this as well. Now that the brothers knew what was happening to Castiel, they found it very logic that the man was haunted the demons inside his own head. And let's not forget that this angel had lived for over thousands of years. And he had done things without feeling some emotions, like sadness, fear, angst.

In a short time he had lost everything. But also had gained some of the human emotions, as well. Now that he had made friends with Sam and Dean, he knew what friendship was. It was a very complex thing. Sometimes you must say the truth. But sometimes you must lie as well to protect your friend feelings. He knew that he was a different kind of angel, now. One that was loyal to a human and his brother. And an angel who rebelled against heaven, because of his feelings. For Sam, of course. And Dean. Soon he was becoming a humanlike angel. One with no wings. No Grace. No powers of what so ever. Only an angel with ancient knowledge and no clue of living like a human.

He would be just a friend of the Winchesters. Helping them solve some of the hunts. Like a friend. Like Bobby was. Although Cas was scared of being useless, friendship was a beautiful thing.

Friendship with two brothers that eventually should kill each other against the battle between the two archangels whom actually were his big brothers.

'His family against his friends.' It was just like one of those nightmares. Only this time Cas couldn't just wake up from this and let it all disappear. It was true. This was real. And Cas dreamed of being useless. He saw Sam and Dean killing each other. And he could not stop it. And he saw the burning planet. Fire. Hot messy flames. He could feel it. It burned him. Hot... he felt hot...

...To warm...

...

_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks again for reading this. I hope you still like this story. I've read a lot of Human!Cas story's before wich were much better. But i like to do my own little thing. I have the next chapter ready but it will take a while to make the grammar better. as you already know, i'm dutch and this is not my mother language. _

_Please let me know what you think! _

_X_

_Josie_


	5. Chapter 5

For a while the Winchesters listened to the soft moans and groans. Both pretended it did not bother them. But when the wail passed into wilder churning movements Dean rose from his chair.

"Okay, that's it. That's enough."

Sam watched his big brother closely as he sat down on the foot of the bed and firmly grabbed the angels' shoulder. He soothingly murmured some soft words in the ears of the dark haired man. The angel was out of it, but he still responded to his voice. Sighing and moaning, he turned his sweaty head towards him. His eyes were still closed. His breath came out in short huffs, by the panic of his bad dream.

"Sam," Dean began, "something isn't right."

And Sam knew what was going on. As he watched Deans' drop an investigative palm onto the forehead of the angel, Sam note to himself: Castiel has a fever. Dean let his palm rest for a few seconds. Unconsciously he shook his furrowed head. At the touch of his shoulder Dean felt immediately that the black-haired man was hot. But when he felt his head, it was clear that this man was running a hell of a fever.

"Sam. We need him cool. I do not know how it is with angels. But I think it's almost 105." In a jerk he pulled the blankets off from the sleeping angel. Cooling meant; jacket off, tie off. Overcoat, shoes, socks. Maybe even his blouse.

"Man. This is going to be too fucking personal." But some things are unavoidable. This had to be done. So he awkwardly started with his shoes.

Meanwhile Sam was busy looking for a bowl or something he could throw in the ice. When he saw a large scale with flowers on the windowsill Sam nodded to himself. He threw the entire contents into the trash and hastily washed it out.

"Sam. I appreciate your help over here. You can bring Cas the flowers later when we're actually finished 'saving' his live. Come on!" Sam shot his brother a pissed look.

"I'll go get some ice," he said and disappeared out the door.

"Great," Dean muttered somewhat annoyed. Now he was the one who had to do the embarrassing things. With a deep sigh, Dean finally shrugged his shoulders and went on with the socks. Two narrow bare feet were visible. They were actually pretty neat feet, with neat nails and callus-free soles. He was almost impressed. "Wy Cas, Sam would be so jealous when he finds out," he joked. The angel huffed and groaned when he gave him a pat on his ankle. Dean grinned to himself. At least the angel was calmer but his breathing came out quickly and more shallowly, now the fever seemed to rise.

_"No ..."_ Castiel suddenly rave softly. At that, the angel shook his head wildly with on the flat pillow. But soon he relaxed again. His breathing was slightly quieter but heavy. Now his body began to tremble.

Dean had noticed the deterioration and his grin disappeared like snow in the sun. Hurriedly he pushed the angel flat on his back so he could undo the belt of his pants. In a few quick and short movements Dean grabbed the trouser legs and internally counted until three.

"…_I am burning… it burns…"_

With a jerk he pulled off the black, and a little too big, pants from the angels' narrowed hips. Two white legs were visible. But Dean did not want to look at them for longer than two seconds. Somehow it felt so wrong.

"_I'm burning. Burning… burning…"_

"Yeah yeah, Cas. I'll get it. You're burning. You said that already."

When he wanted to pull up Castiel for a bit to draw his coat off from his shoulders, the angel began to toss some more. As if he was fighting against his hands. Castiel angrily turned away from Deans' hands and curled himself up like a little shivering ball. His arms hugged his legs as his knees where almost touching his ears. Like if he was seeking for a little protection.

"Cas, come on, man. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Stop ...It's burning… No! ... too hot… Please ..." Castiel rambled on a little louder.

Dean walked to the other side of the bed and began to shake his arms out of the mews of his trench coat. At that moment Sam finally walked in. And it was hard to tell for Dean whether he was very happy that he wasn't alone with the angel anymore, or that he rather wished that Sam had never seen him do this whole _'let's take off Castiels' clothes'_ thing.

But apparently Sam was much calmer in the whole situation. With a great balanced fit Sam came to him and lifted the angel into a sitting position, as gentle as he could.

"I've got him, Dean," Sam muttered softly.

"Yeah, thanks."

Then, it went quiet.

While Sam had the man under his armpits, and gently placed the lifeless head on to his shoulders to support the weight, Dean did the rest of the work. The trench coat slipped off easily. The black jacket was a little more difficult, but it came off anyway. After Dean pulled the tie looser and he pulled over Castiels' hot head and started with the buttons of his white shirt he noticed that it was soaking wet by now. Even he himself was starting to sweat from the heat this angel was radiating from his bare skin.

"_I'm hot… I'm hot…"_ Dean pooled an eyebrow at the raving angel.

"Yes you are." And Sam started to laugh. "He is!" Dean said out loud. He made his brother only laugh harder when his face started to turn reddish.

"Then maybe you should give him some flowers, instead," Sam quipped.

"You have a dirty mind, Sam," Dean muttered soft.

...

It took some time before Castiel finally was lying flat again, back on the mattress. Covered in ice. As he was supposed to for another hour. Because the ice didn't work that great on him. His fever stayed at 103.

It would have been better if the angel had been lying in a bathtub filled with ice. But in this cheap motel they only had a dirty shower that actually doesn't even work. So they had filled some wet towels with ice and deposited in on the half-naked man. First the poor man protested against the coldness; his face and arms gave seizures for over almost ten minutes. But later on Castiel dropped the fight and fell into a deep sleep. Maybe it was just because the angel had no energy left to fight against it. But, as bad as it looked for both of the Winchesters, this had to be done.

After a while Sam had gone back too searching on the net.

Meanwhile, Dean was sitting on the bed, opposite from the angel. His eyes started to droop and even began to niddle-noddle a bit.

"Wow, the weather in Scotland was pretty bad man. Castiel wasn't exaggerating about that part." He waited for his brother to reply. "Dude. There are some cool pictures. The police had found a goat hanging in a freaking tree. Wanna see?" Sam turned his laptop to the bed where Dean was sitting.

Finally he saw that his brother was too busy fighting against his own sleep. And Sam could not blame him. He'd droved all day, yesterday, and had gotten only one half an hour of sleep.

Sam sat at the kitchen table and watched the scene for some time. Until it was getting ridiculous and he walked over to his brother. With one hand on his brothers' chest, he pushed Dean back on to the mattress. Deans' eyes shot open in shock, but sighed elated when the back of his head touched the pillow.

"_But… Cas..."_ he moaned sleepy.

"Get some sleep, man. You deserve it. I will watch him."

"…'_Kay. You do that. I'm just… gonna…"_

Sam could hardly hide his smile when his big brother let him put a blanked on him. Sam believed it was maybe two years ago when he did that the last time. Unbelievable how fast time goes.

And so this Friday morning passed in silence.

…

_A/N: Don't be embarrassment, Dean. Cas is hot. Hell he is burning! 105? That's not good. I hope this writer will get the angel back to his normal self again, soon. Wait a minute… that's me! Oh.. I must go back to work then. Haha. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!_

_X _

_Josie_


	6. Chapter 6

"**_'Boommmmbrrrrrrmmmmm'_** ... _The thunder rumbled over the savannah of South Africa. Causing the young cubs to crawl closer into their mother. The worried lioness puts her nose up into the darkened sky. She smells heavy rain is coming. Here, in the savannah, it only means one thing. Seek shelter," _the metallic voice sounded through the room.

It was the loud **"boom"** that startled Dean awake. With his eyes still closed the oldest Winchester stayed flat on the mattress, listening. Figuring out what he just had heard.

Suddenly there was a familiar scratchy voice,that filled the room.

"I'm confused. Why refers the voice to _danger_ if it's starting to rain? The ground is very dry and it's significantly screams for one of God's miracles. Moreover, the lioness probably knew that already when she decided to leave their territory, with her cups."

A smile appeared on Deans' lips. _'Cas. You nerd.'_

"If it bothers you, you can flip on a different station with the remote, Castiel. You may choose what you like. Winchester's rule number 3. When you are sick, you will get to be the King of the remote."

"I am family?" Cas asked.

"You are one of us. And you are sick. So. Yes."

_'Well said, Sammy,'_ Dean thought.

There suddenly was a shuddering sigh. Followed by a nasty wet cough. By the time the angel was finished Dean heard his brother run to him. Dean opened his eyes a bit, frowning at the stinging sun light. He stayed on to his matrass for a little longer, while he listened to the small conversation with his Brother and his sick friend.

"Hey, Cas. If you starting to feel a little nauseous or dizzy, or coughing up blood like now… erm... You will report that to me, right?"

"I am fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Sam. I am fine."

"Just saying. I'm worried about you, man. Coughing up blood is not a good thing to do. And you also starting to look a little paler too, man."

"I am fine. Sam. Don't worry."

"Okay. Fine."

There was some more buzzing and tinny sounds from the television. Followed by a rustling sound.

"I just starting to feel cold, that's all," the raspy voice said, again.

"Well, that's the fever you are having. Just make sure it doesn't spike up."

When Dean finally opened his eyes again and he saw two white legs hanging over the edge of the bed opposite to his. Two feet wobbled back and forth. Almost hypnotized Dean stared at the big toe that repetitiously made straight line-movements on the carpet floor. Back and forth. Again and again. The movements were soft and slow. But suddenly the pattern changed when another channel was changed with the remote.

**"OH! Yes! Yesss! ... Hmmm ... oh! ... Oh that feels so good ... Oh my God! Yes!"** Bombed through the motel room.

"Oh. What is this? Sam? I do not understand why that poor nurse lady is so happy about. That guy stole all her clothes and he ... That looks extremely painfull."

Both feet were now flat and motionless onto the floor while the television sounds were becoming more violent.

"I think I know what this is," muttered the hoarse and recognizable voice. Just a grin appeared on Dean's face as he stretched himself on the bed. _'Cas, you pig.'_

"Erm, Castiel," sounded his brothers' voice again while nearing his bed.

"Flip to another station, man." Sam sounded uncomfortable.

"Oh, of course. To much noise. You don't want me to wake Dean. I understand." Dean began to laugh softly.

"Too late, Cas. I'm already awake. You filthy moron," Dean muttered a little groggy. By the time he had worked his way up, he found himself in to the gaze of blue eyes.

Castiel was sitting upright. His body was wrapped in one of Sams' saggy sweatshirts. In one hand he clutched the remote control of the small television, which only stood a few inches from his bed. In his other hand he clutched the blanket that Sam had putted over his shivering shoulders. The angel looked remarkably well for someone who only recently had such a high fever. But the man was still visibly not feeling well. His vision was a little blurred and his attitude was huddled. Moreover, Castiel was plugged with a tissue in one nostril. Obviously to stop the bleeding. And that was never a good sign.

"Good afternoon, Dean," the angel said softly.

"Hey, Cas. You… ah... got something in your nose," Dean Indicated to the tissue and the angel just nodded. Sam shrugged his shoulders and frowned at his brother.

"Yah. He says _he is fine_." Dean grinned.

"Right." At that, the angel swayed a little. Just with one blink of an eye two hands were on Cas' shoulders.

"Dean, I said I am fine," grumbled Castiel. Annoyed by his own weaknesses. Dean raised an eyebrow at the feverish angel.

"Alright, man. I believe you. Just take a deep breath, before you 'll faint on us again."

"I am not going to faint. You can let me go now," Cas sighed. "I am fine."

Dean stared for a moment at the white face of the angel. Behind Castiel he saw his brother's shoulders go up. As if he wanted to gesture: _'Don't you look at me. He obviously has taken over this behavior from you.' _Then the angel began to shiver more violently and dove a little deeper into his warm blanket.

"Although. It's still very difficult to maintain my normal temperature," the angel said eventually. And Dean nodded satisfied for his honest answer.

"Right." Dean smiled when he finally let go of his shoulders.

"Hey, Castiel. Uhm. Look. It will be the best if you stick with us for a couple of days. Until you have full control over your body, again," advised Sam. Dean nodded to his brother. Sam was right. Cas was in no condition to take care of its own. He needed them to watch over him. Especially when the angel was starting to fall fast. He would be become more human and he clearly had no clue of what so ever how humans worked. He needed friends. And Dean wanted to tell him that. But it was a little difficult to find the words with the porn sounds in the background. In the meantime Cas looked irresolute at him. His cheeks were turning pink because of his spiking fever. And the angel pooled the blanked off.

The television was put out by Sam and he took the remote from Castiels' hand in exchange for a glass of cold water. The angel looked at the glass, blankly. "What is this?" He asked finally.

"Drink, Cas. It won't cure you instantly. But it may do you some good. Your body is still struggling with fever. You were sweating a lot while you were unconscious. I don't want you to dehydrated."

"I-I don't want to, Sam. I don't need this."

"The hell you are. You didn't need to get a fever, either. And yet, you did! Dude, it's obvious you cannot take care of your meatsuit without your powers. So, until you feeling better, you need to let us help. Besides, you called us, right? So shut up. And start Listening to my brother. Drink the damn water," Dean said sternly. In a jerk he rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. With a great pang he shut the door.

Leaving two perplexed men behind. Sam was the first one that moved. And he smirked a little.

The angel looked at the water and then back to Sam. Sam shrugged apologetically.

"He likes you. I can see it clearly, now. He does the same thing to me when I'm sick. Always playing the mother hen, like that."

"My sympathies," muttered the angel and he drank the glass empty. Sam laughed at that.

"Yeah. Welcome to the family."

There was a silence. Castiel was thinking deeply. Sam saw that.

"What's going on in your head, man?" The angel just whipped the sweat of his brow and shrugged his small shoulders.

"Dean does know I'm still the oldest one, right?"

...

**A/N: Well. Another chapter is born! Sorry it took awhile! I had a bit of timestruggle myself. But I like this chapter. It makes me smile a bit! It's a good thing to have family around you. Even if isn't your same blood. Thanks for reading this! And have a nice Christmas! Please send me a review:) I will need it for the next one. This chapter was very hard to translate and I hope I did a good job.**

**x**

**Josie **


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo, Cas. Wake up. We're here." Dean turned in his driver seat and patted softly against the man's knee to arouse him. Almost immediately those big blue eyes shot open. Although it was clear that the angel needed some more time to wake up from his fevered sleep. Meanwhile Sam gave Dean his famous bitch-face look.

"Dean. I still think it's not a good idea to have him here in the open. The man belongs in bed and not here in the noisy crowds and steamy sunlight." Dean sighed deeply and looked slightly annoyed at his brother.

"Sam. Shut up, will ya. Cas wanted this. He asked me for it. Besides, back in the motel room it was like a brick oven. What Cas needs is a bit of fresh air and distraction. It was you own suggestion in the first place. Moreover, we had no other choice, remember?"

"Dean?... D-Dean. Are we already at the water?" a weak and unstable voice asked. Castiel slowly scrambled up the backseat with glassy eyes and peered out of the window. The Impala was closely parked along the crowdy waterfront. There was some grass to sit on. But the closer you get to the water, the ground became more softer and sandier. Some weeping willows made a veil shadow, where some people had made use of it. But most visitors were sunbathing on a towel in the hot sun. Surrounded with yelling children, playing with the sand and the water. Just like it was like an epic day on the beach. It was something that Sam and Dean rarely saw. This side of life. And when the angel asked for a little relieve and cold fresh air outside, Dean apparently saw this as an opportunity to enjoy this hot day like the rest of the world did. He just needed to do one normal thing this day. Without feeling that he lived in a weird place, all the time.

In no time the window was struck where the white faced angel had peering through. It was because of that hot breath he puffed out like a teakettle.

"Yes, Cas. We are there, buddy. Open your door. We will help you to a nice and quiet spot."

"I don't understand why the ice machine could be broken, all of the sudden. He did it fine this morning," Sam muttered, frowning. While Dean go out of the car he looked at his brother with a shrug. There was a strange grin on his face that Sam could not quite place.

"Well, Sammy. Maybe you broke it, than. And if that's the case, then it's practically your own damn fold we're here. Who knows. So… Stop being so grouchy, man and enjoy our day at the lake... Come Cas. Open up the door, already." Dean impatiently tapped on the backseat window and the angel looked evenly at the elder Winchester. Suddenly he disappeared from the backseat and appeared along Deans' side.

It was something that Castiel always did. He had done it several times. But this time Dean was startled by this. Partly because the angel immediately began to collapse, mercilessly a front of his nose.

"Oh," Castiel said sheepish.

Dean cursed when he saw the angel struggle to maintain on his legs.

"Dizzy..." Castiel moaned softly.

With two arms Dean grabbed Castiels' waist and pushed the angel softly against the side of his Impala.

"You stupid moron. Stop using your angelic mojo crap. Just wait until you get better, at least." His gaze was stern and deep. And the angel looked at the Winchester with his squinting eyes before he fainted out; dropping his head back with a thud on to the rooftop of the Impala.

"Old habit..," Castiel sighed wearily, before he went out completely.

"Woah woah woah. Cas! Not here, man. Aw come on! Everyone can see us. And they'll think we..." And Sam, of course, chose that moment to come out of the car.

"See. I told you so. He is better off at the motel. Besides, everyone is already staring at us."

Dean growled at his wide grinning brother before he started tapping against the white cheeks of the angel.

"Cas? Cas. Wake up, man! Stay with us, buddy." The angel hung lifeless in the brother's arms, clearly unaware of his surroundings. He was completely out. His legs were like water plants. Like the rest of his body, anyway. It didn't take long for Dean to feel uncomfortable with those staring eyes stabbing in his back. He knew Sam knew that Dean was about to growl at them and he took the opportunity to persuade this whole _fun in the sun_ thing.

"Dean. Can't we just go back?" he tried.

Dean thought for a moment. Meanwhile, he strengthened his grip on the angel who had sunken a little deeper to the ground.

Dean so wanted this whole _fun in the sun_ thing. He earned it. Besides, Cas wanted this too. So he sighed deep.

"Let them stare, Sammy. We've been through worse things than a few disapproving looks. Just help this sick guy to that willow tree over there," Dean pointed at a nice shadowy place.

Sam's eyes flashed through the populated area and bit his lip in discomfort.

"Well. Okay, but…"

"Just do it, man. Look. Hear me out for a second. This is what we do. We drag Cas to the tree and let him come to first, before we start driving back again. He is going through a lot, lately. Let him at least have a nice time at the lake for the moment. And then we'll go back to that stupid motel, okay?"

"Erm… Yes Dean. Just… don't yell at me," Sam whispered a little troubled. Some sweat was forming on his brow.

Dean hadn't noticed how hard he was talking out here. And when he looked around he saw a mother with a little girl gave him a stare. Their eyes went from Dean to the ill looking man that hung limp in their arms and then to Sam. The girl had her mouth open in astonishment and with an apologetic smile Sam hoped that she would look away. But it took a while. Only when Sam began to look angry they left them alone again.

"Take that blanket out of the car, you pussy," Dean said, softer this time. Again he hauled the angel up.

Sam nodded and pulled himself loose from under the angel. Fortunately the angel began to recover his awareness again. With a loaded sigh Castiel opened his glassy eyes and unsteadily took in his surroundings. Though he didn't know where he was and what had happened. Totally confused the angel peered up at the familiar green eyes. Again, Dean was shocked by the new layer of sweat beading on his pale face.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas. I am here. You stupid moron. You passed out from your little teleport trick. Don't do that to me again! I almost had to carry you." The angel blinked a few times before he knew what to say back.

"S-sorry that I let you feel uncomfortable," Castiel apologized while he tried to figure out how his feet worked. With a lot of fumbling, he recovered his balance and staggered to a nice shady spot along the water, with help from the Winchesters. Right at the end of the slope down, they were welcomed with a nice cool breeze and the angel closed his eyes for a moment a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"This is what I needed, Dean. Thank you."

Sighing again the angel lost his strength and the brother had to carry him through the last few steps. The place they had chosen was a little further away from most people. The sun was not so bright and the swimming aria was closed because of the dangerous stream. Children could drown easely when the pressure was to strong.

Sam quickly spread the rug out on the mossy ground, and let the angel on the ground. It was strange to see the angel so calm and happy while his nose had started to bleed again and his whole body began to tremble against his fever. He looked so pleased.

"Thank you," the angel said again. His eyes started to flutter shut.

...

**A/N: Thank you so much again for the support. I've gotten a lot of personal messages, begging me to make another chapter before the christmas days started! So, there you go! I hope you like it! Poor Dean and Sam. Dragging a sick angelman through the crowdy swimming aria. whaha. I wrote the next chapter already but it will take a while to make that puppy bark like a real dog! if you know what i mean;) Have a nice Christmas!**

**And don't forget to review please.**

**X**

**Josie **


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel, who was wearing an old black led zeppelin concert t-shirt from Dean and his own black suit pants, lay flat on the ground. He sigh a deep sigh as his eyes opened again. Staring at the strange veil from the willow tree, dancing around him in the wind Castiel was shocked by its pure beauty. He never saw such intriguing as a simple _shadow-play_ formed by willow garlands. He never felt more relax than now. "These things are my favorite from now on, Dean," Cas slurred softly. Smiling again, Castiel reached out to one of them. But all he had got was thin air. While the wind was brushing his hot skin, Cas tried to reach one other veil. Still no luck. He started to laugh.

"They are amazing, Dean. Look at them." He smiled again. But then his arm started to feel weak and he let himself rest.

The rest around him was just a blur to him. He heard the murmur of the water. He heard children screaming with delight. He heard the wind playing with the leaves and branches of these wonderful trees. He felt the sun warming his body. He enjoyed this moment with the beautiful things that his father had created a long time ago. "I love to stay here…" slurred the angel again.

Some shadows were blocking his sight and all of the sudden he could hear someone yell at him.

He startled awake from his little daydream when he felt a few blows on to his face.

"Cas! Try to stay awake, man. Your fever is spiking up again." A sudden sour smell of sweat penetrated his nostrils. And Cas knew it was he himself that was starting to sweat seriously. Then he started to realize that he wasn't feeling so good, after all. He felt so sick. Nauseous and dizzy. And very… very tired.

"I-I'm awake, Dean. For now. I-it is hard to…" Both shivery hands protected his pale face while his glassy eyes peered through his fingers to see the two brothers. Scared that Dean will punch him again. And harder this time. Luckily he didn't. But he was still unsuccessful seeing them. Everything was too bright. Although, the nausea kept him awake. Cas heard the brothers talk about him in concern. The fear of falling asleep against Deans' approval subsided and Castiel slowly relaxed his body. Maybe it was by fever and weakness but the angel again felt a lot safer.

"Give me a moment," said the angel suddenly a lot calmer. "I will be fine in a minute."

It took some time before Sams' gaze could leave the angel and he shot a concerned look at his brother. When he tensed up his jaw, one muscle pulsed from under his skin.

"Dean. He is too hot. And I think a fresh breeze is not enough to make him feel better. I'll get something to wipe his forehead with." Sam looked around but didn't find anything but his own shirt, so he just took it off. In a split second Sam was at the pool, immersing his shirt with the cold water.

Meanwhile Dean was checking Castiels' forehead with a palm of his hand. Frowning at the heat Dean again felt the heat with the back of his hand. He repeated this on both sides of Castiels' face, indicating that it has gotten worse since the drive. But still not as bad when Cas first fell unconscious this morning. When Sam was back with his dripping shirt he started working on the angel's face. Castiel immediately began to toss, trying to get away from the cold water.

"Sorry, man. But you need this to get better," Sam said soothingly.

"Okay, Sam," the angel whispered softly. His body started to relax ones more. But his eyes stayed open. Desperately trying to stay awake, like Dean wanted.

"T-this is hard," slurred Castiel after a while.

"You're doing good, Cas. Just stay awake, man."

His eyes were stinging and his mind was getting cloudier from exhaustion. His shirt was taken off. Again. And the angel didn't understand why Sam and Dean had wanted him put it on in the first place, when they were planning on to take it off anyway. He had worked very hard to dress himself before they went for a ride. It wasn't fair.

"Hey. Sammy. I think it's working." Dean felt the angel's forehead again.

"Yeah. But he still has an hell of a fever. He needs something cooler. Like ice."

And just at that moment they heard a little bell ringing in the distance. Children started screaming and laughing and ran out of the water. All their eyes and ears were focused on the small white van that brought to a halt on the sandy parking place. A side hatch opened up almost immediately. One big looking fellow popped his head out of the hatch and smiled.

"Who wants ice cream!" he yelled. And not much later there was a long line of children and parents who gladly wanted a sweet cooling ice cream.

"Hey, what a coincidence. Look Sam. Ice. Just what we needed." Dean smiled his goofy smile and began to rummage in his pocket for which Sam suspected: money. But instead he took out a police ID emerge. And Sam growled.

"Dean. You know you're on the verge of ruining the perfect day for a lot of people, right?" Dean shrugged his shoulders before he looked one more time at the squinting eyes from the angel. Castiel stared at Dean with half opened eyes as he gasped painfully, eager to lose his unhealthy heat.

"What? Someone actually does this for a living. I like to think I'm just helping that poor son of a bitch out. Checking up on papers, that is." And Dean nonchalantly walked to the van.

...

As the line was getting longer with impatient parents and their whining children, Dean ran to the top of the line with scraping throat, until he stood in front of the row.

"What are you doing, Mister? Don't you have manners?" A light sunburnt woman looked at him with a cold piercing gaze. He recognized the woman from earlier when he tried to stop Cas from falling face first while shouted against Sam. Dean pooled up one eyebrow while he looked expressionless at her.

"Aren't you too old for ice cream? Stupid loser," said a small girly-like voice next to the woman.

The girl that the woman had with her, dressed in a white summer dress and a huge bunch of red curls, also looked as stern as her mother. Dean smirked at the kid and watched as the whole line started to look angrily at him.

"Hey, pal. Get back in the line, man. Let the kids get their ice cream first, or I'll kick you there myself. I've had enough of those morons like you." The ice cream maker was a big muscular guy. He truly meant what he said. Dean could see that when the veins in his neck started to swell up. And that was the moment that Dean chose to pull out his ID, while clearing his throat again.

"Is that so? So you do this very often then. Standing around with this van, selling ice cream like that? Do you have a permit for that?" The ice cream man blinked his eyes and Dean grinned when the woman behind him muttered some apology. Immediately the row dilute and some children began to sob and cry. The Ice cream seller started to get a little nervous, and Dean knew he had made the good choice bluffing like that.

"Hmm. Something tells me you don't have them, do you?" Dean pointed out evenly. The man gave a sigh.

"Ah come on, man. It's been a bad season for all of us. I just wanted to urn some extra money. Come on, man. Have a heart, will ya. Let me have a good day in selling this Ice cream. At least let me finish this row. And I promise I'll go away," begged the man now. Dean sighed and thought about it. This man was a good guy, Dean thought to himself. He hid his badge back in his pocket again, as he looked behind him to the thinning row. Then he sighed again and grinned softly at the man.

"Well, since I'm in a good mood. I think we could arrange something," Dean said finally. His smile made the ice cream vendor sigh in relieve.

"Sure, how many do you want?" the man said gladly.

…

And before Sam started to worry about his dump brother, making all the people angry at him, Dean came back to him and Cas, smiling from ear to ear. With a crate full of vanilla ice.

"Dean. You're so mean," Sam shook his head, frowning but finally began to chuckle when Dean shrugged.

"Why. We made a fair deal. I am not a bad cup, you know."

The angel groaned as he felt something cold touch his lips. He tried to pool himself away from it, but was getting too tired. His white color was now turned into a rosy glow of heat.

"Castiel. Say _aah_. My treat, buddy."

…

**A/N: Yeah! one chapter up again today! I feel like some fast animal, running though my own brain. Haha. Dean did a good job, collecting some vanilla ice cream! I wish i had a fake ID. **

**Please review me some more, people:D I like i like.**

**X Josie**


	9. Chapter 9

_In the beginning it was hilarious. Castiel was so surprised by the taste of vanilla ice cream that he came up from the ground in to a sitting position, totally entitled by the taste. He needed a long time to find out what just happened. He sat there for a while with his head inclined. His tongue licked his lips and his eyes suddenly shot wide open from the cold sugar rush. Sam and Dean started to laugh. And the angel grinned with them. Then his jaw tensed up and he closed his eyes while his brow furrowed in confusion. It was so funny. All those facial expressions that they were seeing the first time, so clearly, on Cas. It was impossible not to laugh._

_Until this whole situation had gotten seriously out of hand._

...

Letting him take the first bite of the ice was a battle, though. The angel warned Dean that 'if he tortured him again, with that cold stuff, pushing it against his lips and repeatedly asking him to eat it, he would _zapp_ himself away.' But when he let the cold sensation melt on his tongue, he was amazed by the many things he tasted.

The second bite troubled him. He felt so many things he didn't like to feel. Not now, at least.

"This strange substance makes me sad. It is partly made from depressed cows. And a lot of plants that never had been able to feel the fresh air, like me. Everything is clouded with additions to create a whole new flavor to. Why did they mess with God's creations?"

Third bite Dean fed him, was getting very difficult. The angel sighed deeply and shook his head in sorrow.

"Why is nobody listening to them. Their eyes begging for freedom. They are not _things_. They wear their own souls, have their own tasks. Besides, the original plan was perfect. Look what you all made of it." The angel looked at Dean now deep in the eyes as if Castiel blamed him for everything. Although, Dean didn't react because he thought Castiel was just raving from the high fever. He just kept feeding him. He tried, though.

"Why are you showing me this feeling? Dean. What is the point? I don't want to feel what the cows and plants have to say. My head is too full of my own problems, right now."

Dean nodded and pushed the spoon against Cas' lips. Almost forcing the ice inside. But Cas didn't let him anymore. He pushed his hand away, angry. It turned his head even more reddish.

"It's not my fault that everything is gone wrong, Dean. I cannot do anything for them to change this," the angel said angrily but also very sad. All those emotions Cas was showing was something new and Dean began to wonder whether this is a good thing.

He felt almost guilty by feeding him a little ice cream to calm his fever down.

"Uh, relax, Cas. It's just ice. It's not that I am trying to kill you or anything," he muttered confused.

But Sam had a different idea. He grabbed the spoon from Dean's hands and took the ice bucket also. It was clear that Dean did not quite understand where the angel was raving all about. But Sam believed he understood him. He could at least place it. It indicated that if Castiel ever was forced to eat and drink like a human being, he probably had to eat organic products. Products that weren't tampered with. That will be difficult for them if Cas was planning to stay with them. _Knowing the bad places they were eating all the time. _

"Dean. Stop with giving him that. I believe that Castiel is getting a little too overwhelmed. Right, Castiel?" Sam was startled by the frightened face of the angel. The pupils in his eyes were so big that the blue color was completely gone. A new shade of sweat made his face shine like plastic. A disturbing feeling welled up in him when he saw the angel started to shake and sway from his sitting position. He knew something bad was going to happen.

"Castiel?"

While the angel sighed deeply and looked down at his swaying body, feeling the same distress as the younger brother felt, he saw that some blood was dripping on to his bare chest. Both nostrils were bleeding hard now.

"Oh, God. Give me the shirt, Sam," Dean mumbled and swept the blood away while he was closing his nose, with two fingers.

"Pull your head back, Cas."

Castiel could not get a word out by now, and began to convulse violently. Unable to do what Dean was asking.

"Wow wow wow. Cas? Oh shit, Sam. I think he's going in to shock. We need to cool him fast!" cried Dean out to his brother. Startled as hell.

Castiel looked the youngest Winchester for a moment before he gave himself completely over to the gravity. The taste of sorrow still flowed through his body and he felt terribly helpless. His rosy cheeks faded slowly into a greener hue and began to swallow laboriously. Overwhelmed by all those new perceptions of his vessel, the angel looked around. Everything around him became to tilt and that made him awfully dizzy. He wanted to stay upright so badly that he grabbed one of Sam's arms. When he tried to look at him, Sam was a blurry mess too.

"Sam. Get out of the way man. He is gonna puke,-" one voice came through his hazy mind. It was Dean. _What did he mean? What was he going to do? _

And just like that, he could do nothing more than fight against the burning taste in his mouth. He had never felt this bad before. He needed to lose that bile before he burned his throat. Almost automatically he began to retch violently. Sounds starting to mix up with each other, like the clouds, the branches of the tree, the moss and the rug where he was sitting on did; a front of his eyes.

A voice suddenly sounded nearby and Castiel realized he felt Sam's cheek pressing against his neck. Several hands went up to him. And they did something, causing the ground to disappear from underneath. It was confusing. But suddenly he saw Dean, squatting a front of him. His voice sounded strange.

_"-Heart attack or something ... water ... stop ... Cas! Cas! ... convulsions ... "_ There was so much going on around him ... _why did he felt so far away?_

Something dripped down on his neck. His chest felt terrible, now he was breathing harder. At the same time he was so sick that he could feel his organs squirm around inside him.

"-What a mess ..." the voices around him still went on.

Suddenly he found himself sobbing into the arms of Dean and he buried his head against the chest of him.

Crying.

Full of panic.

And that was pretty much everything before the lights went out.

...

Hours later Castiel opened his eyes again. He was back in the motel room. Spread flat on to the bed. His head was on a strange pillow. And when Castiel tried to see what was wrong with the pillow he felt a hand on his head. Fingers began to caress through his hair. It felt so good.

There was a loaded sigh from above him.

"Calm down Cas. You are terribly sick, buddy." It was Dean who supported his head. The pillow was made from his lap. Now that Castiel looked again he saw the bottom of Dean's chin and a large palm to his head but it kept stroking.

And Castiel sighed deeply of this sensation. It was nice. But the sadness of the oldest Winchester was seeping through his fingers. Castiel could feel it clearly. And that made the angel feeling worse about the whole situation. Something has happened to him. And now the oldest Winchesters is very sad because of it.

He knew that something had gone wrong with his vessel. But he couldn't remember what that _something _was. His mind was very empty at the moment. Very foggy.

Castiel just wiggled his toes. Then his fingers. One by one. He was pleased that they were still working besides his numb feeling. But when he wanted to take a deep breath he felt a terrible pain in his chest. Coughing and gasping, the angel struggled to breathe. Everything felt so heavy. And he was so lightheaded. It was such a strange feeling. _What was happening to him?_

When he tried to think deeply he was shocked when he realized that he couldn't remember a thing since he was lying peacefully under the weeping willow, this beautiful sunny afternoon.

_What had happened? Why was he here? Why he felt so weak? And why he had such difficulty in breathing?_

"D-Dean?"

The hand on his head stopped stroking and again there was a loaded sigh.

"Calm down, buddy. Focus on your breathing. You must be confused. That's understandable, man. We almost lost you, today." Castiel frowned his empty head and did what Dean asked him. He focused on his breathing. Meanwhile, he listened to the breathing of Dean. It was nice to have a rhythm to follow from someone who was very calm.

"W-where's S-Sam," Castiel asked. He looked up at the strange angle of Dean's chin, above him. Dean acted very soft and gentle. He even started stroking his hair again. It was a whole other side that Castiel had never seen from him before. It was confusing. But not in an annoying way. Maybe he was this nice because he was his family now. Like Sam said this morning.

"Sam's ... he is getting some medicine for your fever. And some painkillers. Maybe even some blood, if he's lucky." At the word: _blood_, his voice faltered. Castiel looked up with confused eyes in to two sad green ones.

"Is that for me? W-what have I done? I-I ... please, Dean. Tell me."

He realized that the green eyes were staring at him deeply, for a while now.

"Y-you went south, man. You vomited blood. A lot of it. And then you went into shock after that. We had to drag you into the water before you calmed. Your heart stopped for a moment, by that ridiculously high temperature of yours. We had to resuscitate you, man. It was a mess."

Castiel saw the seriousness in Dean's eyes. The elder Winchester was remarkably sad over him. Or he was just sad that he ruined is day at the water.

"Sorry, Dean. I-I did not mean to scare you and your brother like that." That phrase came out with sharp huffs. His ribs creaked painfully and he began to cough. There was clearly something wrong with his chest.

"Stop saying you're sorry about everything, Cas. It's not your fault."

A long silence overpowered the room...

Sometime Castiel breathed along with the slow breathe of Dean and his unexplained shooting pains in his chest eased. A flurry of fatigue gained on to the angel again and he couldn't do nothing more than just listen to Dean's breathings. Again, the hand started to caress through his hair and Castiel sighed while closing his eyes.

Castiel didn't know how long it had been since someone spoke again but when he opened his eyes, nothing seemed to have changed much. The only thing that had changed was that Sam was there now. Beside his brother het sat on to a chair with a bowl filled with water. He was fumbling with a white wet cloth. The youngest Winchester was so busy wringing out the cloth and folding it into a rectangle, with all his deepest care and concentration he had, that he probably hadn't noticed that Castiel was awake again. But Dean had seen it. He looked down at him with a deep frown.

"Hey, Cas," he said softly.

It was strange. The combination of emotions in that voice. Partly because Castiel couldn't recognize all of God's given emotions. But he recognized his _relief_. But also _sorrow_. That was a strange combination. Certainly for Dean.

Meanwhile Sam was now turned towards him with the same look of these mixed emotions as his brother. The wet cloth disappeared back into the wet bowl. The concentration and care had suddenly disappeared. Again the white cloth was crumples and wet and dropped in the bowl. Unimportant, now that he was awake.

For a while Castiel had thought deeply about what was happening to him. And now that he was a bit more awake, with a clearer head, he came to a conclusion. Thanks to his strange state of trance or _sleep_ he could think again. And what he find out was probably not good news for them. He felt himself struck with an odd emotion. It felt heavy and uncomfortable. Almost the same as fear. But milder than panic. Castiel was too tired to go deeper into this feeling and sighed deeply before he began.

"I think I know what's wrong with me, Dean."

After that sentence, Castiel took another deep breath. Talking cost him so much more trouble than it had bin. But at least the pain was lesser now. Meantime the faces came closer to him because he probably talked very soft. Castiel frowned moment and took another deep breath and hoped that he had more power to speak a little louder.

"My... vessel... t-thinks that my form of energy is some kind of a virus, now that my Grace can't maintain it anymore. Every cell, every part… of this body will fight against me. Until it dies… I'll probably die if I do nothing against it." Angel blinked slowly with his glassy eyes as he looked at the elder Winchester. Dean was remarkably calm now, while he stroked his black hair back gently. Sam had placed a hand on him. Probably because he was feeling weaker by the second. He laid it gently on his rattling chest. It took some time before he could make his point clearer. He did his best to look in to the boys' eyes. Castiel was shocked by the feeling that they already knew that Cas was about to die. Maybe that was why they were so sad.

"Yeah. We figured that part out already, man. You already died ones, this afternoon. So you aren't allowed to die on us again. You'll just have to figure out another option." _Typical Dean. Always a fighter. Even for his life now._

Castiel nodded. He so wanted another option. He just wasn't that bright to think of one at the moment.

"There are options… right?" Sam asked eager. A sudden pain was settling in his chest. After a coughing fit Cas remained his balancing breathings again and licked his lips to reply softly.

"... I have a choice to make." And Dean nodded. Sam did the same and cleared his throat.

"Letting go of Jimmy, you mean?" Sam asked softly. Castiel was suddenly very tired and dizzy and closed his eyes for a moment. The hand on his head stilled, and Sam's hand on his chest strengthened softly.

"We talked about a lot of things we could do to help you. We called Bobby earlier, when you were out. He said that a vessel could die instantly when the angel was out of powers. That is if the body still has an intact soul. The great amount of heavenly white light is too much to bare for a human," Sam explained.

"That's how we know you are screwed," Dean filled in. The angel said nothing. So Sam continued while shooting a concerned look at his brother.

"He is looking for some kind of spell to restore your Grace. But didn't find anything, yet." His hand still on Castiel's bruised chest. They probably had cracked some ribs during the CPR.

"I-it will leave Jimmy comatose for the rest of his life," Castiel finally squeezed through his cracked lips. "He is too far gone by now." The pain was getting worse now he was more and more awake.

"Don't mind about looking for a spell… My Grace is ... not coming back. Not in time, I'm afraid. To damaged by the fever already… C-can't leave my vessel… can't go to heaven, either. " Dean sighed. Clearly disagreeing.

"Is there no other way? Can't you call an angel-friend? You are not just giving up on us, are ya?"

There was a sad silence.

A long time Castiel thought deeply. There had to be another solution. Jimmy was long gone. He couldn't safe him anymore. He promised Jimmy to leave his daughter Claire alone. So that wasn't an option either. And even as he released him he could not return to heaven. He would be stuck on earth forever, aimlessly lounging around… Just flying around and watch the world going to end just like the prophecy had foretold.

Unless...

"Flying," Cas whispered very weak. His eyes were sealed shut. And for a moment The Winchesters thought he was out again.

Suddenly the big turbid eyes flew open and the angel jerked op from Dean's lap. Both brothers were so surprised that they shrank back a bit. Causing Dean to fall backwards from the bed, after he and Cas made an awkward head-butt. When Dean came back up again the angel looked deep into the eyes. His mouth curled up in strange kind of smile. Not even aware of how close their noses were both looked at each other.

"There _IS_ another way," Cas said gladly. Dean felt his breathe tickle his face and backed away a little.

"Really?" both brothers said at the same time.

Castiel nodded. But with that movement the world tilt again.

Suddenly he felt four hands grabbing his arms which probably meant that he was about to collapse back on the damp mattress.

"What, Cas. Say it. What can we do to help? "Sam asked excitedly while Dean now apparently just couldn't speak anymore. Despite Sam's desperate gaze, Cas turned his face the older Winchester. Well, it was more like dropping his head like a lifeless sack of potatoes. Because of his head clumsy flopped in a foreign flick to Dean. While his body mimicked this movement.

"Dean ... I want you to cut off my wings."

* * *

**_A/N: Well... my christmas was boring. So I made a nice and long chapter for all of you:) I am beginning to think that my English is going better than the beginning? What do you think? also, this story is getting longer and longer. and i aren't planning to rap it up in an end. This is going to be a long thingy! But, what do you think about how serious it's going to get? don't worry about the sadness. I'm sure to make it all like a sweet thing._**

**_Please let me know what you think. You can't imagine how happy a writer can be with just one small review:)_**

**_X_**

**_Josie_**


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel glanced at both brothers, one by one. In his eyes was a strange glint. His mouth curled into a sneer but it didn't look like a normal grin. Although, the man was obviously relieved he'd found a possibility to survive this sickness. But what he just had said to both Winchesters, it wasn't something to be proud of. This wasn't funny.

But, they forgave his misplaced smirk, of course. Apparently, the angel _still _had a lot to learn about people's 'feelings' and their many 'facial expressions'.

"I have to do _what_?" Dean stammered, shockingly.

The angel looked at him in astonishment.

"To cut off my wings."

"What?!" Dean cried out in disbelieve.

And Cas simply wanted to answer him once more, figuring that he still talked too soft for Dean to hear him clearly. But he was cut off by an angry growl.

"Hell no! Are you crazy?" Dean yelled. He couldn't believe what Castiel said.

"No, Dean. At least not at the moment." Castiel glanced at him, searchingly. He didn't quite understand why Dean was so upset, right now. First he wanted to do anything to save him. He even stroked his hair to calm him. It was so nice of him. And now… he was angry because he offered him another option. The best one, actually. The only option Cas could think of right now.

Unconsciously Castiel softly grasped his clammy hair by the lack of Dean's soft stroking movements.

"I don't understand, Dean. Why are you mad at me?" he asked confused. "I ... it's the only way to..." His words were cut off by a nasty coughing fit. It was strange to remember something now, of what Dean had taught him, this morning. It was a small gesture of human manners.

'_Cas ... for God's sake! If you're gonna sneeze or cough, you will hold your freaking fist in front of you' re mouth, man.' _

And Castiel followed this order automatically. Blood spurted on his outstretched hand.

Without words Dean firmly grasped the angel by his limp shoulders while Sam grabbed the wet white towel. After wringing the cloth ones, Shockingly, Sam stared at the crimson red, painting his fingers and palm. Then he started wiping it off from Cas's shaking hand. After that he continued whipping his mouth and chin. By the time the angel was clean again, the white towel had changed into a pinkish color. Uncomfortably, Sam dumped the cloth back in the bowl of water. Afterwards, Castiel licked his lips and swallowed hard at the coppery tasted of his own blood. He felt terrible.

This terrifying scene caused a long silence. Apparently the brothers finally realized that Castiel's vessel was about to die. And that the angel would no longer be in control of this body, nor be able to be in their presents on this dimension on Earth. There was no other vessel left for him. He was cut off from heaven. Castiel would be nothing more than forgotten energy. A lost white light, that didn't even belong on earth. Dean sighed. His gaze was softened. He felt so useless.

"Cas. You cannot ask us to torture you, like that. Not too Sam. Not too _me_. Cut off your wings? Jesus, Cas. That's a horrible thing to do. Even if you were my enemy, I wouldn't do that to an angel." Castiel was still staring at his palm and swallowed hard, again. "And what… if I was Lucifer?" he asked weakly. Dean snorted.

"Don't be like that, Cas. You know I will do anything to safe my brother. And I will do anything to safe yours as well. But… I… I can't do… ya know. _This_. There has to be another way."

Cas gave a nod.

"... A-allright, Dean ... I understand ..." gasped the angel weak and gloomy. His hand trembled hard. When he finally looked up at Dean, his eyes were darkened with severity. Dean couldn't speak anymore. He felt so bad for the guy. And maybe a little guilty too. Castiel's shoulders hung limp forward, now. He was about to fall asleep. This conversation had coasted him a lot of energy.

_"I just… wanted to stay here with you and Sam. But I-I… understand how hard it must be… to do this one thing for me. It will hurt a lot," _whispered Cas, weakened by sleep. And if it wasn't bad enough already, the angel started to cough again. Even worse, this time. Blood splattered against Dean's cheek and partly a front of Castiel onto the mattress.

"Wow, Cas," Dean yelled. His whole body was taut with everything that happened. Dean was freaked out about the whole situation but he also felt that he doesn't want to lose his best friend. Cas had done too much for them. He wanted him to be okay. But he doesn't want to cut off his wings. _Hell no!_

"Calm down, buddy! Take a deep breath. You ain't gonna go bye bye that easily, Cas. We don't want you to go. And of course, we want you to stay with us. We just have to find another way to safe you. That's all. Cut your goddamn wings off, My ass. We'll find another way! Right, Sammy?" Dean looked at his younger brother, ardently. Sam's eyes were still glued on to the limp form.

"No other way…" the angel whimpered weak.

"Cas ... Hey, Cas. Dean is right, man. Have some faith, okay? Aren't angels all about faith?... We'll figure something out. If there isn't another way I will help you to do this, myself. I promise. In the meantime you could get some rest. Have some sleep. While you rest, we can call Bobby. There must be another solution, alright?"

Sam was sure of himself. But the slightly scared undertone in his voice told Castiel that the younger Winchester was holding something back for him. Anyway, he was too tired to care about that now. He wanted nothing more than sleep. He knew that was a bad sigh. The angel also knew that what he'd asked from Dean to do, it was too much to ask. It would be painful. He might even still die from this.

_He couldn't ask this from the older Winchester. He was a friend. It will hurt them both. What was he thinking!_ Cas let out a deep sigh. His eyes started to droop.

It still was the best option, though. It was his choice. If he wanted this to happen, he had to do it by himself!

"Cas?" Dean asked again. He sounded as if he had called him several times. His heavy eyelids cracked open. Castiel seemed almost a little aloof, Dean thought. His whole attitude changed along with his blank gaze. As if he was planning some kind of sneaky con. "You gonna sleep?" Dean asked a little confused by his weird gaze.

Castiel nodded blankly at Dean. A few drops of coughed up blood dripped down from his lip. Then, he finally collapsed deeper onto his mattress. Without words the Winchesters helped the angel on his back.

"Alright. I will rest ... B-but please, Sam, can I have something for the pain? And a little water?" he almost pleaded.

Sam blinked. He had bought some stuff for Cas. He just hadn't got the time to give him something, nor mention it to him. Dean must've told him he had something to ease the pain, earlier. With a nod he walked into the kitchen and began to rummage in the paper bag. Meanwhile, the angel looked deep into Dean's eyes. His gaze was so somber and serious that Dean almost thought the angel wanted to signal him something. Dean didn't quite understand what just happened, but hadn't much time to figure it out because the stern gaze of the angel faded quickly, again. Although, Dean now _felt _that there was something going on in the angel's head.

The evening began to approach and Bobby had called with the news that he hadn't found something, yet. Meanwhile, the angel was sunken into a deep sleep. Apparently, the medication had a great effect on him. Greater than it would have been, if he was still at his full strength.

His fever had finally dropped a bit to 100 degrees. And that nasty rosy glow on his cheeks had disappeared completely. But, now that Castiel had lost so much blood, it was possible that the angel could go into shock, again. It was for the best that the angel stayed in this deep sleep, tonight.

In the morning they would have to come up with an idea. Otherwise it was probably the end for their surrogate brother.

It had been a terrible day. Either way, the next would be far more worse.

Sam was so exhausted, despite his concern for Cas that he fell asleep in an odd position of the free bed, beside the occupied one, next to him. Dean sat at the kitchen table. He wanted to find a solution on the net, so badly. He stayed there the whole night. Looking under every stone he would come across. But eventually his head dropped on to the keyboard.

He was so eager to find a solution to help his best friend, while it was quite logical that the answers aren't actually on the net.

And finally his light went out, too.

Everything was quiet. Everything was peaceful.

And that was the moment when the angel chose to open his eyes, again.

It was time.

...

In the early morning, Dean was startled awake. At first he didn't know why, but when he felt a gust of cold wind brushing his neck he figured it out.

"Aw man… who let the door open? Its freaking cold outside." A shiver ran down his spine and he lifted his head from the keyboard. Immediately regretted the fact that he had fallen asleep. In the black screen of the laptop he could see the square forms from were the keyboard buttons had pressed in his cheek. He looked down right ridiculous. Moaning of the stiffness in his body he straightened his back. Some vertebrae cracked audibly in that movement. After thinking for some time why he was awake, again, Dean looked around sleepily. _The door was open? Why the hell was the door open?_

"Sam?"

Suddenly a number of images popped in to his head. He saw the weeping willow where they had been sitting under that afternoon. And he saw the white moonlight shimmer on the blackened water. What was that? Dean gasped in some cold air. _Something was going on, over there!_

"What the hell," he muttered alienated. He needed a few seconds to see the seriousness of all of this. But when he realized what he just saw in his head he shot up, so fast, that the wooden chair fell backwards behind him and bounced on the floor. In a jerk Dean turned around to face the bed where Sam was still sleeping. Fortunately his brother was okay. His head had completely disappeared under the blanket. Probably he'd felt the cold too. But when he looked at the other bed, he felt his heart skip a beat. The bed where the angel was supposed to be, was now empty! _That's what he thought!_

"Sam ... Sam wake up," he cried out. His brain tried to thunderbolt an explanation what was going on. And how the hell he did get away.

"Sam ... Cas is gone." With one hand he smacked one foot, that bungled over the edge of the bed, to wake his brother. _Man, his brother was so big. He even didn't fit on a normal sized bed._

Sam looked sleepily up from his pillow and within two seconds he'd managed to get out of bed and understand immediately what was going on.

"What?... How?"

Meanwhile, Dean had found the empty paper medicine bag on the ground and held it up, frowning. Sam adopted it his frown and moaned.

"Oh no! He's gonna do it. By himself." With a grunt the younger Winchester pooled his hand through his luscious hair.

"I know, Sam. That stupid son of a bitch is going to kill himself!" With an angry growl Dean grabbed his car keys and took his coat from the rack before he walked through the already opened door.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked hastily. Meanwhile he was rushing himself in to his shoes.

"What does it look like, moron! I am going to safe Cas. Come on man, I know where he is," Dean yelled. Sam obviously knew that already. But he didn't quite understand one little thing.

"Dean? How do you know where he is?" Dean's eyes fluttered a moment.

"I… I think I saw it. In my head. Just like one of your visions, ya know? Enough chitchat, Sam. We have to go quick." Sam looked at his brother with an aw-like face. Dean walked out of the motelroom, hiding his own stunned face from his younger brother.

"He is back to that place at the water. I'm sure. And ... and if he succeeded ... with cutting off his wings and all… We have to find him in time, Sammy. If he is human, he needs a doctor."

…

A/N: thanks for reading. bla bla bla Review bla bla.;)


	11. Chapter 11

"**thud," **sounded as the large knife dropped on to the floor.

Followed by its own panting sounds.

"There…" he said with a odd weak voice. The world tilted again. But he didn't care.

He let his eyes wander over the water. This place was so beautiful. Even at night. Then he saw something shiny lay next to his feet.

The moonlight touched the metallic tool. Leaving weird shadows where it was smeared with his blood. He blankly looked at it. His face expressionless.

"Done now…" He let his bloody hand drop in his lap. His eyelids fluttered shut for a moment as he draws in deep breaths. His whole body was crashing down now. He felt his thoughts even out while his blood seeped through his grave wounds.

"N-no turning back, now…" he raved to himself.

Every word he'd manage to throw out in between his painstaking huffs, his tongue had grown heavier. He most definitely shouldn't be talking right now. Not after what he had done to himself.

It was horrible. There was blood everywhere. It totally ruined the nice grass where he was sitting on. Well, if you called _this_ sitting. He dangerously started sway more and more as he slightly bended to one side.

Even if he wasn't thinking straight, he still was afraid to fall, though. He couldn't imagine how painful it will be if he would hit the floor with his bloody back, and all.

It will hurt.

It will hurt badly.

_It had hurt, too_

_It had hurt so bad._

But, now it was done, he was surprised how, in the name of God, he still was awake.

Wasn't he supposed to be unconscious, right now? His breathing sounds became weaker as his mind started to wander. He thought about what just had happened. He thought about how fast and easy it was to cut off your own wings. They were so fragile. So easy to cut through. It scared him as much as its pleased him this part was over.

Appearing the wings was the easiest part, though. They were already there. So he only had to shift him in this reality. It had cost him almost no Grace at all. And when they were visible for some time, he even felt a little relieved. As the night went on with its peaceful sight, Castiel flapped his wings one more time. Felt the wind brush his odd oil-colored feathers. They looked odd because Castiel had never seen them in this kind of earthly dimension- form. He touched his left wing. He'd stroked his feathers with a strange kind of wonderment. He even liked the softness under his fingertips.

But then he grabbed his huge knife.

That moment was a blur, thankfully. He had taken all those pills Sam had bought for him. And he thought they worked perfectly for the most part. And Castiel was wondering if they still worked, because he was feeling sleepy now. Darkness was forming on the edges of his eyes.

He knew he'll be out cold soon. It has to be. After what he did, he was kind of amazed that he still was mostly okay.

I could be the medicine. Or the shock. He didn't care. Not now, that is. He couldn't.

He felt so numb.

Couldn't feel his arms or legs.

Couldn't move.

A cold wind was brushing his flustered face. Some leaves from the willow tree rustled by the small force. It woke him a little.

"_Izh Snow'ng?"_ he slurred surprised. He blinked up at the darkened sky. Wondering where those soft flakes came from. With all his strength he held out one shivering hand. Eager to catch one. And when he did he gazed at the light soft downy black feather he held. Desperately trying to figure it out, _where_ they came from. In the meantime, more of those soft flakes came down from the sky. Some of them brushed his face. Some of them landed on his lap. Then it had hit him. He swallowed hard end looked at his lap in shock. He knew were they came from, now.

"I-I made a mess. I made a mess…" He slurred weakly as he looked around. The sudden movement almost caused him to fall on his side. He didn't fall. But when he looked at the ground, reality finally had kicked in.

He saw them. Lying onto the soft grassy ground. Lifeless. Bloody. Messy. It was horrific. And they were his! Gasping in his air, Cas tried to feel the stomps on his back. But he couldn't reach it. His hand was getting wet when he stroked his bare skin, though. Presume that it was blood Cas suddenly felt sick.

"D-Dean?" he whispered, hoping it was a bad dream. Like the many other ones he had. "Dean..? Help…" His eyes were getting wet, now. He was crying.

A human thing, and yet so rarely seen by men. _Human_. Cas blinked as the tears trickled down his cheeks. He was one now. So he did that part right.

Scared and weak Castiel didn't dare to look back down on to the ground. He couldn't stand the smell of his blood. He couldn't stand the horrific sight of his cut-off wings, anymore. Hugging himself he rocked himself back and forward.

"Father… Please! Help me," he lamented. He wanted to say some more things to him so badly… but he couldn't anymore. He was getting tired.

A strange kind of numbness filled him.

He knew what was happening now.

He was on the verge of passing out.

Finally.

It was fair, though. He sure had lost a lot of blood. And the pain had been unbearable.

But when Cas had hit the ground, falling with his teary face on to his left wing, he hoped he was going to wake up soon. With his head on Dean's lap while he was stroking his hair fondly, like the last time.

Before he went completely out he thought he heard his name calling from far away.

"**Cas! Oh God, Cas! Oh no no no no. Stupid son of a Bitch! Hey! What have you done!"**

***Footsteps…***

***A dropping sound next to him…***

***And… nothing…***

…

_A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing me and sending me messages and all. I realy needed it:) Because I sooo wanted to be a better writer. And the English grammar is so different then my own language. Hopefully I would be better every single chapter. Was this chapter what you expected it would be? Tell me! I did leave the bloody part, though, of Cas cutting of his wings. That's even to nasty for me. Well... let me hear what you think!_

_X Josie._

_(Don't forget to review:D) _


	12. Chapter 12

"Cas! Oh God oh God… You did it. Man… I can't believe you did this. Are you still freaking alive? you will better be, because I am gonna kill you for this! Come on, Cas. Say something!" His hands grasped at his own head in panic.

The smell. The feathers. The big black wings next to him on the ground. The sight of the bloody mess on his back. It all looked way too fleshy. That made him sick.

He might have been too late, already.

…

_Dean drove as fast as he could; praying that he still was on time to kick Cas in the nuts for doing this to him. He actually almost ran over his own sleepy brother in the proses. While Sam was forcing his big feet into his shoes and jogged to the already moving Impala at the same time. It was kind of ridiculous. _

_They didn't speak at each other. Sam knew better than that. Dean was too worked up about the whole thing. And he couldn't blame him. _

_When he'd stopped the car close too that place he imaged in his mind, earlier, he immediately recognized the hunched-over figure on the grass. Dean didn't even remember stepping out of the car but he suddenly found himself standing only a few steps away from the angel. Just in time to see him collapse sideways on to the ground. _

…

"No, this can't be happening. God… Look at the mess. Sam! SAM!"

His heart was pounding so hard, that he couldn't hear himself talk anymore. His hands touched Castiel's shoulder and he started to shake him back and forth, desperately trying to resurrect him.

"Cas? Don't you die on me, you son of a bitch."

Dean was definitely going to throw up, now. Seeing Cas lay like that. A sour taste came up from his throat and Dean tried hard to swallow it back down. Kneeling besides his best friend he quickly checked on his pulse. He almost smiled when he found a slow and weak but also an even heartbeat. But feeling the cold skin under his quivering fingers made him swallow hard again. Cas was too freaking cold. He may not make it if they didn't do something about it. He needs to go to a hospital, fast.

"Sam! Come here, quick! H-he needs… a-a…" his voice died with the realization that Castiel was no longer an angel.

Castiel was a human now. It was scaring the crap out of him. Not only the human part like: **an baby in a trench coat** kind of trouble. but the fact that there was no magic anymore that could cure him in an instant. He needed a doctor. Like all the sick and injured humans needed.

"Goddamned, Sam. He is a human, now. He may not make it. Look at the blood…" his voice was faint and quivering. For a third time Dean took in all the blood and stopped his gaze when he saw the gaping wounds on Cas his back.

"Shit…" Dean swear and staggered backwards, swallowing hard. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Dean! Get it together man. Take a breath. I am right behind you." It was his younger brother. Now Sam saw the mess and knelled down beside him in disgust.

"Oh my god! That looks nasty. I-I should call an ambulance."

"Good thinking, Sammy," stuttered Dean. It sounded as a sarcastic remark. But this time it wasn't. His hand stroked Castiel's hair while he heard his brothers' voice. His hands shivering like crazy. He never acted this way, while seeing blood, before.

His eyes travelled up too Cas his back, again. Two big looking bumps were bleeding severely. That must be bones and muscle attachments where the wings had been. When Dean caught a glimpse of the wing where Cas soft face was lying on, his stomach started to roll with sickness. Within two seconds Dean was heaving his guts out onto the grassy floor. Sam stood there with his cellphone pressed on his ear, finally given the location, and watched his brother with concern.

"Wow. Okay, Dean. Get away from Cas, man. Don't faint on me. I can't do this alone." But Dean waved him away.

"Not gonna faint. Give him a b-blanket, or something. He is getting cold," he barked instead. Sam just nodded. He immediately took of his jacket and gently laid it on Cas' upper body. He started to put a little pressure on the bleeding wounds. Maybe he could at least slow the blood flow down. He could feel the stumps shudder a bit, from under his hands. As if Cas unconsciously was trying to fly away from this agony.

Then Sam started thinking. _Wings! The ambulance would be here any minute. They should do something about the wings. Or not?_

"Sam. The wings," Dean said with a hoarse voice, apparently just thinking about the same thing. "Should we move him away from this? Or dump his wings in the river?"

Instead of that, Dean stood up to get rid of the knife that was lying next to Cas' feet. He cleaned it off with the grass and brought him back to his car. These words made him feel sick, again. But he didn't let himself repeat the puking motion. Sam shrugged.

Sam already started to think about the wings when something weird happened. The feathers slowly started to fade away. That was when he heard a low moan from under the jacket. Sam immediately knelled deeper on his knees to see if his friend was okay.

"Castiel? You with us?" he asked with a great wonder. It was almost amazing that he was still alive with that amount of blood loss and severe trauma. His hands grasped his shivering shoulders as he tried to look him in his eyes. Realizing they were already open. _Unbelievable!_

"_H-hurts… S-stop pressing… I-it hurts… s-so bad…" _Cas moaned pleadingly_. _Sam frowned at him as he let go of the stumps. He now stroked his sickly pale face to ease his agony. Sam's eyed the blood that was seeping through his jacket. Meanwhile Cas lifted his head a little bit and took in his surroundings. That concerned Sam the most.

He'd read once on line that a dying man could have a revival before they actually die. He just hoped that this was not the case for Cas. Cas looked really bad, though. Sam suddendly felt uneasy by looking in to his glassy eyes.

"Dean! Dean! Come quick. I-it's Cas!" he cried. Meanwhile he stroked his friends face eagerly. Hoping he would be holding on into life. "Stay with us, Castiel. Your one of us now. Remember that. You are gonna be okay. Just stay awake until the paramedics arrive. Can you do that for me, buddy?"

"Sam, what's wrong? Is he dying?" Sam looked up at his brother. His lips were pressed together, causing a small thin line. "Don't know," Sam said. His frown was enough to terrify Dean. He quickly fell on his knees next to his younger brother, to look into Cas' pale-turning blue eyes. One bloody hand came up from under the jacket. Trying to find Dean's. Dean hooked in almost automatically.

"_I-it hurts… I-Im sorry… Hurts…D-Dean… Please…H-help me…"_ rambled his weak and unrecognizable voice. Just after that Cas started to gasp, reminding the Winchesters and probably even himself, that he still had some bruised ribs, too.

Talking was probably a bad idea.

"I know it hurts, Buddy. It looks bad too. The ambulance in on their way. Just hang in there, alright?" Cas started to convulse in pain but nodded at the older Winchester as his eyes fluttered shut again, in weakness. A shiver rocked his cold body. He was probably getting into shock from the blood loss.

"Hey, Cas. Come on! Don't you die on me, man. Just take small breaths, and don't try to move or talk." The older man, that looked much different now, blinked up at him. His hand squeezed one more time before his strength subsided. Dean felt the anger welling up inside him when Cas slowly faded away from him. Well not actually 'fading' like the wings from under him, though. W_hich was a little odd to think of it, anyway. But hey. he world was full of crazyness. _

Castiel faded away into the darkness. Passing out. Again. His friends' face had turn blue-grey. The older man just went slack. Maybe for good. Maybe not. They didn't know, actually. All they knew was that this wasn't supposed to happen. Not today!

So Dean shook Cas'shoulders in fear of losing his one and only friend for ever.

"Castiel! Goddamned! Stay with us! That is an order!" he yelled. and that struck Sam. Dean sounded exactly like his father now. Sam watched a tear fall from his brothers' chin. It made him cry a bit too. To see his brother like that.

And poor Castiel, of course… man... this was bad.

"Where is that freaking ambulance? Sammy!" Dean shot him a stern look.

"I-I don't know! They said they will be here any second," Sam answered quickly.

It had been too long since the call. At least it felt like an hour ago.

Castiel was lying motionless on the ground, again. His hand let go of Dean's hand, and it fell lifelessly back on to the ground. His eyes rolled back into their sockets. His quivering eyelids not fully closed.

It looked scary. Well. It all looked scary. But at least they already knew Castiel always slept with his eyes half open. This was actually al little reassuring.

Still, Dean desperately tried to resurrect him, with no luck. But fortunately he was still breathing.

"How is his pulse, Dean?" Sam asked tense. Dean pressed two fingers in Cas' neck. Frowning in the proses.

"Too slow. But steady. For now… Were the hell are they!"

Dean grunted angrily. He just wanted to punch something. But instead he started to rub the dying man's shoulders to warm him up a bit. Sam looked at his brother in wonderment. Just as he wanted to do the same they finally heard an emerging siren, coming from the road.

"Finally," Sam sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a tense chapter. At least in my head. It played as a movie. and i tried te write it down quickly. So I hope it was as good as you expected it. I promise to update this story within a week. If not, I probably am too busy killing some inner-demons;)**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I tried hard to aprove my english writhings.**

**X**

**Josie**


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the ambulance arrived, Dean and Sam stood up from the ground and backed away from the injured man.

"What the hell happened, here?" the first paramedic, with dark skin and big shoulders, said as he came closer. The other paramedic, an older woman with an odd pale red colored ponytail, carried a stretcher out of the ambulance and railed it as close to them as possible. Both were visibly in shock by this bloody scene and where obviously waiting for a good explanation. Sam was suddenly unable to speak. He just stared at their friend's back.

What should they say? Nothing would explain the bleeding bumps on Castiel's back. Dean didn't speak either. He was too busy staring at the paramedics. It was obvious that the brothers were in total shock. It was actually a little crazy, considering after all they had seen in their hunting career, and experienced, _this_ was that moment they weren't able to talk anymore. Apparently this is something that you cannot grow accustom to it. Seeing a friend like this.

The dark tinted paramedic saw that and softened his stern face. He forgot sometimes that there were people in the world that never had seen this type of crap before in their live. Not like himself. He only saw work that had to be done. Despite all his fears for losing his own humanity for doing this fleshy and inhuman job, when he was in collage, that seemed to be a long time ago, he was becoming that person now. And that was why he suddenly softened his face against this fellows.

"Hey, I know it looks bad, but please, guy's. Can someone tell me what happened here?" The paramedic, who's called John, according to his nametag on his vest, kneeled beside the unconscious man lay on the ground. He quickly lifted the blood soaked jacket to see the injury from underneath. Right after that his brown eyes grew wide. "Holy crap! What is that?!" Castiel's wing-wounds twitch a bit when the man touched the bare and icy skin.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and nervously shifted his weight on his other leg. It was a bad sight. But Sam could of sworn the stumps were slowly getting smaller, just like all those feathers just had disappeared a front of their eyes. But it was still a bad sight, obviously.

"W-we found him like this. I swear," he stuttered. Dean snorted at that.

"Shouldn't you two hurry up a little? He is getting cold. His back is bleeding pretty bad," he finally snapped back in reality. And immediately Dean knelt down besides the unconscious man, wanting to help the paramedics with placing Castiel on to the stretcher.

"Oh thanks, Man. But we will take it from here," John said. The other paramedic started to open up some bandage bags and wrapped the odd looking wounds up with it. "John, for God sake, let the poor man help. What's your name sweetheart?" the elderly women asked.

"Lars, ma'am. This is my brother Finn," Dean babbled. Sam nodded at her but his eyes weren't long on hers. He stared at Castiel who's skin was starting to look a little blue.

"Well, nice to meet ya two. But enough chit-chat. We need to transport him fast. His pulse is dropping. Help me lift him up a little. He needs to be transported on his belly. The name is Trica by the way," the older woman with a thick southern accent stated.

John and the both brothers lifted the man on the stretcher and as soon as that was done, Trica started to cover the guy up with a warm blanket. At that point everything went fast. Castiel was strapped for the ride to the hospital and John had asked them whether they wanted to follow them to the hospital. It was not a request, but rather a question. But by the helpfulness from them it was clear that the boys would stick with the man they had 'found like that'.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital, several nurses and doctors rushed with them though the ER. They all wanted to know what happened with this unknown man. As they saw the blood everything was getting really hectic. Sam and Dean were abruptly pushed aside as they drove the stretcher through the hospital hallways.

the paramedics were astonished by the mysteriously disappearing of the two big bumps on the man's back. They were completely gone! Instead of that, there were now two gaping wounds that needed to be stitches, fast. Castiel was taken to a room, accompanied by three doctors and some nurses, along the way. As soon as Dean and Sam didn't saw their friend anymore Dean sighed heavily.

"Now what? I mean… While Cas is getting treaded for all that shit, we should do something, right? We can't just sit here with our thumps up in our asses. We should call Bobby. Wait. I'll do that right away. You stay here? I bring you some coffee, later." Sam looked deep into the eyes of his brother. He saw the haze in his brother's eyes. But Dean had also something as _aloofness_ over him. It was like he just needed a break from all of this. So he nodded reassuringly at his older brother.

"I will be fine here, Dean. Go ahead. Just come back here with that coffee, soon, alright. I sure need a cup." Dean snorted at that. "Yeah, I am telling ya. I need something stronger later if Cas is alright again." They both grinned but there was no humor in it. They both were just a little shocked and scared. Like normal people do, when someone you known well has gotten hurt. That's all. Especially when that someone is the closest to a brother.

And after Sam saw Dean walk around the corner and disappeared into the hectic hallways of the ER, he let his back fall against the wall. And he slowly sunk into the plastic bench were he had an close eye from the room where Castiel was taken to.

At least Castiel was in good hands right now…

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done! Not the best one, but all goods are about to happen in the next chapter! Think about 'Cas' and 'getting better.' woohoo!**

**Please, let me know what you think!**

**X**

**Josie **


	14. Chapter 14

It took almost five more hours before Castiel was brought to the ICU.

Still, no one knew what had happened to the man and Sam could swear that a photographer was called in for register the wounds for further investigation. That was never a good sign. This could mean that Castiel's case was turning in to a media issue and most definitely a FBI matter. It would have been better if this did not happen.

But such things were simply unavoidable. It would be weird if no one took an interest in this man's awful condition. Cas didn't look good. He was a hell of a mess.

The poor man was still unconscious for the time being and hooked up on different kinds of machines. His vitals were bad. His heart rate was faint but steady. Apparently the blood loss wasn't as bad as it should be with that amount he loss during his ride in the ambulance. But there were signs of severe dehydration. Moreover, the wounds on his back too deep for normal sowing procedure and therefore, after long study of the cause, they had to close the wounds with surgical staples. No internal organs were damaged. So Cas was lucky, after all.

Sam stayed there in the hallway, on that same uncomfortable bench for a long time. He wasn't allowed to see him, yet. After five hours they were still very busy with finding out the _how _and _what_ had happened with that man.

Dean was nowhere to be found. Sam guessed he was taking his time avoiding the bad news on Cas' condition. He knew his big brother. He was worried like hell. He couldn't take the waiting. So Sam stayed. For God knows how long. His ass was killing him from sitting on that stupid bench. He probably needed to stretch his legs right now. He was about to stand up when he suddenly heard someone walk over to him.

"Still here, I see," Sam looked up from his awkward sitting position and looked straight into the eyes of the older woman named Trica.

"Uh… Yes. Still here… Well, it's a bit difficult to get away from something like this. Guess I am feeling bad for the guy. I just wanted to be there for him, someone has to be there if he wakes up, ya know." Sam gave the woman a tired smile and the paramedic sighed out compassion. With half sigh she took her place beside the giant young man and put a reassuring hand on his leg.

"Yeah. I've met your kind before. That caring type. In my line of work I always hope to meet just one a day. It gives me hope somehow. Unfortunately there aren't many like you. Most of them don't care." She gave him an affectionate smile. It had gotten Sam by surprise and he fluttered his eyes shyly.

"Thanks, Trica. Uhm. I can tell you are a good person too. Must be hard. Working with people whose lives are hanging on a thread, with a caring heart like yours."

They went quiet after that.

Sam scraped his throat when the silent took too long. And that made Trica stand up. But before she left him alone again she gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Listen Finn. I understand your sympathy for the man… but trust me. As it looks now he won't wake up for a while. I heard the doctors talk about some kind of light coma from the blood loss. So you probable should get a decent cup of coffee and some rest. Because you look like hell, son."

Sam nodded at her.

"Alright. Thanks."

"Where is your brother, by the way?" Sam shook his head.

"Getting some air, I guess. He uh… was the one who found him." Trica nodded.

"Well. Good night. My shift is over. Hopefully I never see you again." She winked at him. Sam smiled back and watched her leave. As he draw a deep sigh, thinking about calling Dean, his phone rang.

* * *

**AN: Long time no see! I know I know! I am very sorry. I was going to write a few chapters for this story and my laptop died on me. This story was the last one on my list for no damn reason. but I will be posting some more chapters soon :) hope you like it! thanks for reading! Please review!**

**X**

**Josie**


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean? It's been nearly six hours! Where the hell are you, man? You took a long time reaching Bobby." Sam spoke first on the phone when he saw it was his brother who called.

"_Just finished making Cas some fake ID. Assuming he needs it when he is out of there. How is he anyway? Did you hear anything yet?" _Dean's voice sounded a little distant. Some crackling sound made it difficult to understand his words. There was some tunes in the background so he must've been driving or walking around in some kind of store.

"He is taking to the ICU, but I heard he is in some kind of a coma from the blood loss. They didn't allow me in, yet."

"_Why not?... Oh wait… Where there cop's involved? Don't say that they are shooting some pictures. That means trouble, man." _

Sam glanced around him. He watched some people walking by. So he basically pressed the telephone against his ear and closed his other ear to understand his brother words better.

"They did, actually. What are we gonna do? Run?" Sam asked. His brother was doing something else than listening to him because he hear him say _Thank's man _to some guy. Sam grunted annoyed.

"Dean! Where are you? Are you at the bar?"

"_What?" _Sam draw a sigh and role his eyes.

"Forget it, Dean. Just get your ass over here so we can discuss what to do, properly."

"_Got it. I was on my way, anyway."_ And the line was disconnected.

After a good fifteen minutes of pacing Sam finally saw his brother walking towards him. And as promised he carried a big paper cup of coffee. He greeted him with a smirk but his face was blank.

"They're still not allowing you in?" he asked concerned while handling over the coffee.

"No. But the investigators left a while ago." Sam took a long sip of coffee and continued. "I kinda sneaked into Cass' room a few minutes ago, though. And what I saw wasn't pretty. He was lying on his stomach when a nurse was dressing his wounds."

"Awh, come on, Sammy. Can't be that bad. We've seen worse. Or was the nurse that ugly?" Dean joked with no effort to sound funny. Sam was of course giving him his best Bitch face ever. Dean never had seen the metal stitches. It certainly looked very scary to him. He was like freaking Frankenstein creation, for crying out loud!

"Anyway… She caught me snooping around. And she tossed me out, Dean. I think I may've been a little too involved. I am afraid they are getting a bit suspicious about us. We probably should leave. But..." Dean watched his younger brother shake his frowning head. Despite the obvious, Dean asked what was going on in his head anyway.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and drew a deep sigh.

"I don't wanna leave him behind. We should stick with him. Just in case he wakes up and starts rambling about angels and demons. Stuff like that, you know."

_Yeah,_ Dean thought. _Forehead's got a point there. If Cas woke up he might got too much intention on himself that will put him away in the psych ward for a long time. _

They needed a plan. Dean was on it, while Sam was drinking his well-earned coffee way to fast. Then suddenly a petite blond nurse came out of Cas' room. Her pale brown eyes were wandering through the hallway and she finally locked on to Sam's hazel ones.

"Uh hey! Mister? Are you the one who brought him in? Because… he is waking up." Both brothers could tell she was shocked about the fast recovery as they were. Both brothers looked at each other and stared walking towards her. Sam threw his cup away and then he saw two blue eyes staring up at them. He looked very confused and weak.

"Cas…" Sam blurred out. Forgetting that he shouldn't have said that. Dean noticed and scraped his throat while looking to the scared out nurse.

"Well that's what I call a fighter. Jumping out of a coma that fast." He smiled at the nurse to distract her from kicking his brother.

"Yeah, I guess he is stringer that he looks. Go ahead, but I have to get a doctor for checking up at him." The nurse left in a hurry. Meanwhile, Sam got into the room looking very concerned to the confused guy, blinking up at him.

"Sam…" he whispered. "I-I feel ratter strange…" His eyes closed again. One hand was struggling with the blanket around him but managed to reach his nose to scratch a bit. After he was done two fingers got up to his sleepy eyes and rubbed them. He couldn't move further.

"I think that is because of the blood loss. Trust me. I know that numb feeling by now. Just stay put, buddy. You are gonna be okay," Dean said. Cas glanced at him for a few seconds and then his eyes fluttered close again.

"I don't feel any change," he blurred again. He sounded so hoarse and thirsty that Sam started to fill the plastic cup with tap water and pushed the straw against the ex- angel's lips. "Drink this." Cas gratefully took some sips and closed his eyes again. He looked different somehow. Human. Because of the grayness of his skin. The dull eyes and the shallow breaths. But still, some weird kind of light energy was around the man. So, something angelic still has to be in there, somehow. He just woke up from a damn coma that fast. "Thank you, Sam," he whispered.

Then a doctor came in. by the looks of it he was also surprised to see the patient awake that soon.

"Well hello there. Mister _popular one_. I see you have already made friends with your heroes. How are you feeling?" Cas thought about the doctors words and blinked a couple of times before he answered:

"I am not mister popular one," he whispered confused. His forehead frowned. "And I am feeling no different."

* * *

**AN: REVIEW? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"And I am feeling no different," Cas just proclaimed to the doctor with his all known frowny face. The Winchesters didn't understand what the man meant by that at first. But Cas clarified them with another glance. "Being human isn't that different," he slurred again. His throat was getting raw again. The nurse got right on that and handled him some water. Meanwhile the doctor was pulling the man a bewildered eyebrow.

"Well, that's great, sir. But let's get right to the point. I am doctor Klaus. And I will be treating you from now on. But before that, I need to take a full report on your medical history. So my first question is: What's your name, pal? Your full name."

Castiel looked at Dean for help, obviously not understanding the doctors' question. So He thought he should answer for him.

"He told us his name was Cas. Cas uh… Simpson," Dean replied softly. Almost embarrassed by the lack of imagination. He was in a rush. His mind wasn't all there. Dean couldn't think of anything better when he was making his newborn identity. That yellow fellow just popped in his head that moment. But it fitted somehow. With the name Cas, that is.

He didn't dare to look at his brother though. He was almost certain he was giving him a cold stare.

Doctor Klaus nodded but he eyed him for a second, before he wrote the given name down.

"Alright. Cas Simpson it is," he said with a sigh. "Nurse?" The blond girl looked up at the doctor.

"Could you show those guy's their way to the cafeteria, please? I think Cas can handle the questions on its own." Some looks were exchanged and the nurse nodded. "Right this way, sirs."

This wasn't good. God knows what would happen if Cas even tried to explain what happened to his back? Or even talked about things like '_I made a shift in time and lost my angel mojo_.'

That was enough to call inn a psychologist.

"Wait, wait wait. Uh, Doc? I uh totally forgot about his wallet. I am so sorry, man. I was so shaken up about the whole situation back at that river, but I found his wallet a few feet away from him. At least I think it's his. I didn't look in it. But I thought maybe the cops could find some fingerprints or something to find… well, you know? The sons of bitches who did this to him." His fingers pointed at Cas's freshly dressed back. The nurse had pulled his blanket back again so that the doctor could see check up on them.

"Aw man… That's disgusting. Who could do something like this to a person?" Dean knew it sounded phony but he tried it anyway. As he handed the old leathery wallet to the doc he saw Sam pooling the eyebrow at him.

"Where the hell did you get that, Lars? I was there the whole time, and you didn't mention it earlier? I was here this whole time, thinking about who this poor man is, and you had his wallet with you this whole time?"

"Don't know, man. I wasn't all there. I am sorry."

Sam sighed deeply. Hopefully this little performance helped the doctor belief that 'Lars' was telling the truth. And thank God he did. He took the wallet and opened it for some kind of ID. Of course, Dean had put it there. "Let's see, shall we… A Yes. Cas Simpson. From Canada. Far away from home, are ya Cas?" the doctor asked friendly. Castiel was looking very pale and tired. His eyes gazed up on the fake ID and nodded.

"Yes," he replied hoarsely. He was probably thinking he should play it along. Meanwhile the room was spinning like crazy. So he closed his eyes. His body was feeling heavier with sleep and he let his chin rest on the pillow. Lying on his stomach was oddly pleasant. Why didn't he try this earlier?

The voices around him floated away.

He nodded and took the ID. "Well. Thanks to this Social Security number I can check on your history myself." The doc watched his patient fall asleep and covered him up again. The poor man was still a bit cold. So he asked the nurse to give him another blanket for the night.

In the meantime Cas had fallen asleep completely. He scratched his cheek a little and convulsively fumbled on the pillow.

He looked way too adorable.

* * *

**AN: Hello again. This is a small chapter. I hope I can make it a little longer the next time. But I had to post something today, for you guys. **

**I hope you like this chappie!**

**X**

**Josie**


	17. Chapter 17

There was no need to stick around at the hospital this whole day. So Sam and Dean drove back to their motel room to catch some sleep or something that could help them to relax. Of course they left a mobile number behind for the nurses if something was wrong with their friend. Dean plopped himself on the matrass right after he kicked out his boots, next to the motel door. Sam didn't know what to do and started surfing on the net for no damn reason. Dean immediately fell asleep. And for hours this room was quiet.

Just when Sam thought he should be following up on some rest too, a strange fluttering sound filled the room. Followed by a whooshing wind. And that could be only one thing.

"Whoa… Cas?" Sam stuttered when he saw the formal angel swaying a front of him. "You are here? How did you…? Are you okay?" The poor man, dressed in a hospital gown, staggered up to him and almost fell foreword towards the ground. "Wow, watch out, Castiel. Here, sit down. Dean! Dean, wake up!" Dean woke up in a jolt and looked around suspiciously. When his green eyes caught the half-naked he got into action. They both lowered the fainting man on to the chair and hold him up straight.

"Hi, guy's," Cas mumbled a little drunk, from the meds maybe.

"Cas, you son of a bitch. How did you come here? You flew?" Cas looked up at the older Winchester and nodded.

"Yes."

"But you chopped them off. How is this possible?" Sam stuttered again. His eyes jumped from Cas to Dean.

"I don't know… how. But… I am here… so..." Cas shrugged again and straightened his back as if he tried to stretch his phantom wings. His face got a little pale so they didn't dare to interrogate him further. "Alright, well. So we're just going to assume they grew back, on its own. That's great, Cas. But I think you need to lie down, before you pass out." Dean instinctively hooked his arm under Cas's armpit and Sam did the same. It was so easy to hoist him up. The poor guy even tried to carry most of his weight when the boy's helped him to one of the beds. They lowered him down on the matrass but Cas yelped like a kicked puppy when his apparently sensitive upper back touched the bed. Without words he rolled on his stomach and tried to catch his breath.

"They weren't fully grown, yet. I had to stop… maaaaanny times," Cas slurred. His head lolled a little in the proses. Sam shot his big brother a confused look. Dean shook his head with the same confusion on his face. When Dean wanted to say something about that, the cellphone rang. Of course it was the hospital. Dean walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him before he answered it.

"Yeah, this is," _what was his cover-name again?_ His brows got up. "him."

"Lars? Hi this is Nurse Jeana, from earlier. Uhm.. About your friend… Mister Simpson, from Canada? Yeah he's kinda disappeared." Dean rolled with his eyes and licked his lips, thinking very hard to give her a good answer. Meanwhile he fumbled with the phone.

"Really? How could a guy with a mutilated back be gone without someone noticing?" Dean opened the door to peak into the room where Sam was now sitting on the edge of the occupied bed, pulling a blanket over the man, whose slit in the gown was showing him a little bit too much of his friends lower back.

"Just call the cops if you think he's being kidnapped. But, honestly… I think that's unnecessary. He can't be far. You need us to find him? I mean, we brought him in and I kinda feel responsible for him."

"_No no no. That's not necessary, sir. We will handle it ourselves. You two did enough already. Doctor Klaus didn't wanna call you for this. But I just had the feeling I needed to fill you guy's in." _

"Well, that's alright, Jeana. Thanks. You did a good job. Just call us if you found him again. Or if there is any news about the ones who did this to him, ya know.. Or.. if you want to grab a coffee with me some day?" Dean smirked when he heard a sweet giggle.

"_Oh gosh… well. I think that's so inappropriate. But yeah... that sounds great, Lars. I'm off at seven."_

Dean's smirk grew in to a big smile. "Ow, damn… today isn't a good time for me. What about next Friday, ha?"

"_Friday it is. Want to pick me up here, around nine o clock? I know a great place."_

"Sound's great, Jeana. Bye."

"_Bye bye."_

When Dean ended the call his smile faded fast. Because he heard Sam calling his name quickly.

It was Cas.

"He started to rave in his sleep but he doesn't have fever. I don't get this at all?" Sam's large hand was stroking Cass' neck to feel some fever.

"Don't bother, Sammy. It's the drugs. I am sure of it. When someone gets a nasty wound like that, don't you think they will pump him full of pain meds? Cass just has to sleep it off."

"And then… I will be okaaay. As good as new. Veeeery strong and… big wings… Just wait… Hold on… Y-you have to…h-holdzzz." And Cas was out like a light. Sam shot a weird-out look at his brother and Dean just shrugged.

"You heard him, Sammy. He will be okay." His eyes roll before he muttered softly: "He is such a lightweight weirdo sonofabitch, but he will grow on you, right?" Sam nodded and shook his head afterwards. "You're a weirdo, jerk."

"Oh shut up, Bitch."

They both smiled

* * *

AN: Review maybe?


	18. Chapter 18

While Dean was glued on the television, watching doctor sexy, Sam made a grocery run down town. He was just drove away a couple of minutes, from their motel room, when Dean heard a loud wail come from the occupied bed. Followed by a rustling sound. A little annoyed about missing the kissing scene that would come right now, Dean set off the television and walked to the now up sitting angel. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks looked a little rosy from the sleep. For a moment the angel stared up on Dean's steal un-faced face. Until Dean started to chuckle.

"Hiah, Cas. You are looking a little confused, buddy. Do you know what happened?" Both bare feet rubbed the motel carpeting before the angel could give Dean an answer.

"I flew out of the hospital," he administered bluntly. All Dean could do was nod.

"I think my health is completely restored, now, Dean." And the angel got up from the bed. He was still wearing the hospital gown and when Cas walked across the room, looking for his coat he had found himself staring into two big green eyes.

"Dean,"Cas said bluntly.

"Cas." Dean's eyebrow got up. "Where are you looking for?"

Cas just looked down at his naked legs and feet and his blue orbs easily found the green ones back.

"My, vessel's clothing."

"Yeah about that. We kinda throw the coat away, thinking now that you were screwed for being a human, we wanted to give you some normal clothes. A little more like us and less bible seller, if you know what I mean." Dean gave his friend an apologizing smirk and walk over to the kitchen counter to collect his new stuff.

Cass' face had sunken to the ground, like if he was suddenly very sad about something.

"I was really fond of the coat, Dean. Why did you throw it away?" His tows wiggled on the carpet. At least that made him happy.

"Yo, dude. Heads up. I checked the size-label from your suit pants." He threw him a black jeans and a black led-zepplin shirt. The same one he first wore. "There must be a bunch of boxer in this bag somewhere. Hold on," Dean said, as he dug a little deeper into the plastic bags. Castiel catches those too and started undressing himself in the middle of the room. "Whoa, easy there, bro. Go to the bathroom and dress yourself over there." Cas got it.

"Ah yes, of course. This is very uncomfortable for you. My apologies." And the angel obeyed.

When he closed the door behind, Dean shook his head. The man was back to his old odd normal self again. And he didn't lie about missing these particular moments with him. Sure he could be a weird dude sometimes. But it was how Cas was. And Dean was glad that _his_ angel friend was back again….

…

When Sam came back he found his two brothers watching a show quiz on television. Dean didn't know any answer while Cas mumble every correct word without a blink of an eye.

This whole day, Cas would stick with the boys for… fun. And when the sun did go down he thanked them for taking care of him when he was ill. He promised them that if someone was starting to feel ill, he would be there for them. They will just have to pray upon him. He would listen. That was a promise.

And the next time Dean and Sam would found themselves stare upon those big and deep blue eyes they will see a difference. Because, Cass was now without his coat. Undone from the last memories of Jimmy Novak. And Oh my God! They forgot to give him his shoes!

Ah well… he was kind of a hippy, already. He wouldn't mind…

End.

**AN: end! Did you like it? And do you like another story? What do you like to read from me? Tell me! And I will try : )**

**X**

**Josie **


End file.
